


You're going to fight for what you want even if I have to force you to!

by Heavenstands



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Romantic Castiel, Sam and Castiel are not in a real relationship, Suicide is not any known characters, Very minor mention of suicide, sam is a gentleman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenstands/pseuds/Heavenstands
Summary: Jealousy can be used as a weapon/tool for good just as much as its ordinarily used for evil.Sam has fun increasing Dean's jealousy while still staying focused on his goal.Confused Dean doesn't understand his reactions and feelings.Sam is determined to bring them together if that requires having fun then he is willing to put in the hard work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Warning spelling and grammar hate me, sorry for any error's in advance.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! :)

Hunting down a witch that has been stealing personality traits from others. Everything from self-esteem to arrogance. two teenage girls committed suicide after drastic changes in their personalities. Previously these girls were cheerleaders greatly envied by the other students. One morning both came to school no makeup hair not done wearing baggy sweaters. Both stopped talking to others, refused invitations to parties. Quit cheerleading and all of their other clubs, suddenly speaking negatively about them selfs.

Girls that were previously bubbly, outgoing became withdrawn and pessimistic. It was only a week after the change they were both found dead in their bedrooms. One took an entire bottle of sleep pills, they found all of her old clothes shredded, and mirrors had been broken. The other bleed out from slicing her wrists, most of the pictures of herself were ripped up. The few pictures left someone had written in black permanent marker, "Fat, ugly, stupid," on them. It's assumed that she wrote on her own pictures.

A week later another teenager at the same school failed several tests and handed in homework with incorrect answers. Usually, that wouldn't bring up any red flags except this kid had the highest G.P.A in the school. An IQ of 165, he could have taught those classes. Now he spells at a third-grade level, 4th-grade math is the highest level he is able to understand. This kid was going to start college next school year now he will be put in assisted classes.

Checking into it we found the same situations had happened in three of the surrounding city's. All just as sad stories, some ending in suicide others ongoing therapy. We don't know how she is doing it, killing her may not reverse it but at least it will stop her. After finally tracking her down we tracked her to a dingy rundown restaurant. This restaurant must have shut down at least a decade ago, no name on the sign anymore. There is a layer of dust and a musty smell. After the three of us checked the dining room, Dean decided to check the restrooms while Cas and I check the kitchen.

Cas and I advance to the kitchen doors with our guns ready already filled with witch killing bullets. Cas goes through the door first as I protect his back, entering the room we see a beautiful woman. Long legs, curly black hair, curves any woman would die to be blessed with. Looking up into her eyes though is a completely different story, they are dark and not beautiful at all. So much hate, evil in them its hard to even make eye contact for long without cringing.

"Well boys I've been waiting for you, you've been getting into my business for the last three states. I don't appreciate the inconvenience, the least you could do is make this challenging," she spits out so harsh I wouldn't doubt her saliva is made of acid.

"Really cause as I see it there is three of us and only one of you," holding up my gun, "Oh, and we are the ones carrying the guns with witch killing bullets in them," I reply in a mocking tone.

"Aw that is so cute, but do you see Dean anywhere, what could be taking him so long huh," she fires back.

A wave of concern flows through me causing my heart rate to rise.

_Where could he be?_

"What did you do to him," I demand as Cas steps closer to her.

"Oh, me nothing, he is not harmed just chasing a projection of myself," she says with a giggle.

_I guess taking personality traits from cheerleaders may lead to some giggling._

Cas takes another step closer, making me nervous.

"Cas back up, you're too..." before I'm able to finish the witch tosses what looks like spices on him. Then says something in a language I've never heard, before disappearing.

Running to Cas I check him for any injuries, a steady pulse, pupils are not dilated. Cas is pushing my hand away from his forehead as I'm checking if he has a fever.

"Cas quit it I need to check you," he stops as soon as I speak. No fever but now there is a glassy overjoyed expression replacing the annoyed one I got a few seconds ago from Cas.

Checking the room I find the spices or ingredients and a piece of paper that has been ripped into several long strips. Placing the pieces in order on the table reveals a note written on it.

 

Maranda,

I'm sorry to hear you are being hunted, this should help. First, gather the ingredients listed below then toss them on the object of your anger. Say the incantation that I have put on the back of this letter.

After that, the person will be disoriented for a few seconds giving you time to flee. Then the spelled person will fall madly in love and be completely devoted to the first person to talk to them. In no way will the person believe anyone that the love they feel is not real unless the spell is broken.

The only way to break the spell is if the spelled person is loved by another before the spell is cast. If this person confesses their love to the spelled one the spell will be broken.

Happy hunting love always,  
Skylar.

 

_So Cas is in love with me now, until Dean finally admits his feelings. He will fight to keep his secret, try to find another cure. I need a way to force him to admit them. I've got it, pretend I've been spelled also and love Cas, jealousy should work._

Hearing someone that I'm assuming is Dean coming closer I grab some of the ingredients then toss them all over my hair and body. Quickly I grab the piece of the letter explaining the cure and pocket it, leaving the rest of the letter in sight. Moving closer to Cas I grasp his hand, nudge him against the wall. Step in close to his body, put my palm on his cheek and look lovingly into his eyes. Dean walks through the doorway just as Cas begins speaking.

"Sam how did I never realize my love for you before. You're beautiful, smart, funny, brave, and everything I could ever want in a partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this and then a companion piece. The companion piece will be rated explicit.

Dean P.O.V.

_It doesn't bother me, nope I don't care and why should I care, no reason that's why I don't care._

Watching those two in the back seat cuddling whispering secrets to each other is disturbing. In a creepy way not jealous at all. Cas lets out a soft giggle, then starts full on laughing as Sam begins to tickle him.

_Err, as if Cas really likes to be tickled. Lame Sammy you may want to up your game, it's weak._

"Ah Dean, you may want to let up on that steering wheel, it's starting to make odd sounds," Sam tells me.

Looking down, my hands are gripping the wheel tightly. My knuckles are white and my hands are shaking, I force myself to loosen my grip. Sam adjusts his position so now he is sitting more sideways with his left arm around Cas's shoulders.

"Dean, did you just growl?" Sam asks me.

"Don't be dumb of course I didn't, do I look like an animal?" I question him right back.

_Did I?_

"You eat like one most of the time," Sam replies with a smirk on his face.

"Ha, Ha so funny," I respond.

Sam gives up on having a conversation with me, showing this by turning back to Cas. Holding Cas's tie Sam pulls him closer for what looks like a kiss causing me to slam on the breaks.

"Oh, hell no! Not happening in my, 'Baby,'" I roar out. Lowering my voice I add, "Ever." I think I scared Sammy a little he actually flinched before he controlled his reaction.

"What do you mean not in Baby," Sam asks me.

_He is really going to make me say it isn't he._

"No kissing in, 'Baby,' have some respect," I tell him.

"Since when," Sam asks me with a hint of challenge in his eyes.

"Since now," I spit out.

 

Thank God we are back at the bunker, getting out of the car I notice they are holding hands. I don't understand why I'm so angry I shouldn't be, and yet I am as evident by me slamming my car door shut. As soon as we get inside I head towards the library before I get there I notice they are not following me. Retracing my steps I see them holding hands walking towards the bedrooms.

"Where are you two going we have work to do?" I call out to them.

"What work? We can work on finding the witch again tomorrow," Sam responds.

"We have to do more than just find her, we need to know more about this love spell," I inform them.

"What spell? You should get some sleep it's been a long day," Sam answers back as he pulls Cas into his bedroom. Before he closes his door he looks at me with a smirk on his face as he is wiggling his eyebrows.

_He is going to touch, caress, and kiss Cas's body. Doesn't matter I don't care. Not like I've ever thought of doing the same to Cas. Doesn't bother me at all knowing my little brother is in there sexing it up with my angel. My angel? when did he become my angel?_

Walking towards Sams bedroom I stop myself before I break down the door. My body is shaking, fists clenched and I feel hot all over.

_What are you doing? Remember you don't care who touches Cas or kisses him or gets to be the first to taste him. Errr I don't care, he can have whoever he wants._

Taking one step at a time slowly so they don't hear my footfalls I head back to the library. There has to be a way to break this.

 

 

Sam P.O.V.

The level of Dean jealousy is already high it shouldn't be long now. Just a little more pushing and then I'll move along to help him discover how to break the spell.

Cas is sitting on the bed removing his trench coat, I need to stop him. I just want to move Dean along, that doesn't include taking advantage of Cas.

Sitting on the end of my bed with Cas I reach over link my hand with his. "Cas, please wait." He gives me the most devastated and scared look, I kinda wish I was under the spell just to save him from getting that hurt look in his eyes.

"Cas it's not that I don't love you, I just prefer to take my time in relationships. I'm not ready to move to the sexual part yet. I'm sorry, do you understand?"

"I love you, of course, I don't mind waiting. So what do you want to do?" Cas asks me.

"We could read to each other, I have some funny book in here or we could tell each other jokes," I suggest to him. He gives me a warm smile and nods.

 

 

Dean P.O.V.

Reading for the last two hours has caused my eyes to burn and itch or is that because I haven't slept for the last 34 hours. Deciding to go to bad, passing by Sam's room to hear laughter again results in my teeth clenching. Then stomping off to my room and slamming the door shut.

_Ok, so maybe that isn't the first time I've passed by that door since they both went in there. It's not as if I repeatedly forgot something I need in my room just to listen to them on purpose. Why would I do that, it's none of my business what they are doing in there? I can't stop them, even though I know without the spell neither would be interested in each other. Right, it couldn't happen, he can't be Cas's type, could he?_

Tossing and turning all night due to these horrible nightmares of me at their wedding leaves me in a grumpy mood. Both were dressed up in black tuxes, black leather boots. Cas looking manly, rugged, and just breathtaking. That is if you're interested in something like that which I am not.

Walking to the kitchen I hear them talking and laughing. Both sound remarkably cheerful and content.

_Of course, a night of sex will do that to you._

Slamming the milk down on accident while lost in thought leaves me with a mess to clean up. Moving to the closet to get the mop and paper towels I overhear their conversation.

"What do you think of the name Laurance for a boy and Connie for a girl," Sam asks Cas.

Freezing in my tracks, I turn to give them my full attention, "Why are you talking about names."

They both look up big smiles on their faces, "We are considering either adopting a human child or a dog. We have not decided if we can handle a child yet but it is in consideration," Cas responds not even looking at me.

"Baby I think you would be amazing with either," Sam says as he trails his finger down Cas's jawline. Both giving each other looks of love and adoration it sickens me.

"Alright control your selves I eat at that table," comes out more of a grumble than I intended.

They both ignore me, not in the mood to argue I resume my efforts to clean up my own mess. They are both eating pancakes that neither made enough for me. Sam gets a little syrup on his chin prompting Cas to say, "Careful you will get yourself all sticky."

In a husky voice, Sam responds, "I bet you'd love that, me all sticky," as he leans closer to Cas.

_I can't listen to any more of that._

I can eat later, frustrated for reason's I don't understand I head back to the library. There has to be a way to fix this, this can't, I can't stand this. After reading for a few hours I assume the kitchen is empty, I'm right so I make myself a sandwich. It's still early but I have two beers with my lunch.

The rest of the day produces no results, it's much slower doing research on my own. Neither thinks there is a reason for the research I've been doing. Sitting together holding hands, cuddling watching T.V., earlier I found them feeding each other. All day everywhere I look they are there doing some mushy lovey thing.

 _Who would want any of that, not me_. _No, I don't want gentle touches, kind words, loving looks, compliments, sexy flirting, and devotion. Nope, I don't need any of that._

After dinner, they are sitting only ten feet apart yet still talking through their phones.

"What are you two doing? You're close enough to talk without the phones," I ask them.

"We know this is just fun and it makes reconnecting in a physical manner all the better," Sam says as he nudges me just as he says, "Physical." Overhearing their conversation it sounds like Sam is reading Cas poetry.

_I could do that too._

Sam stands and sits next to Cas and me, then places his hand on Cas's leg slightly above the knee. "Baby I think... OW Dean, you just kicked me!" Sam yelps out.

"Oh did I? I'm sorry my leg slipped out from under me," I inform him.

_Did I do that on purpose?_

 

 

Sam P.O.V.

He is almost there, starting to realize what he wants and who, just a little bit more to reel him in.

 

 

Dean P.O.V.

This morning was much the same as yesterday, seeing Cas walking out of Sam's room with bed head in pj's created a tight ache in my chest. It's either that or I was having a heart attack.

Sitting at the breakfast table eating with them my chest still aches. Listening to them is uncomfortable and I really don't like it.

"Where would my Dove like to eat tonight?" Sam asks looking in Cas's direction.

"Dove?" I question.

"Yeah, its a nickname I thought up for Cas, doves' are beautiful, and fly gracefully just like Cassie here," Sam responds with a smirk on his face. Ever since we got home from the witch hunt Sam has had this odd look in his eyes that is daring me to do something but I don't know what.

Cas reaches over entwining his fingers with Sam's fingers.

_Looking at their joined hands, never have I wanted so badly to do something unforgivable as I do right now. I just want to rip them away from each other and take ahold Cas's hand._

The urge is so strong I have to get up, and pretend I need a new spoon before I actually follow through with it.

"Ah, um dirty spoon, need a new one," I tell them holding up my spoon as I make my way farther away from what could have become a crime scene.

"I don't really know the selection around here, why don't you pick for tonight, and I'll do research so I can choose the location of, 'Date night' tomorrow," Cas responds.

"Date night?" I ask hardly masking the anger in my voice.

"Sam asked me to go on a romantic date with him, We are going to get dinner and then see a movie film," Cas announces in a sing-song voice.

When they finally get back from there, "Date night," all they do is drop their stuff in the doorway. Then Cas grabs a blanket out of the closet and takes it outside with him. Sneaking a peek I see them both laying on the blanket gazing up at the stars.

Before bed, I wonder to the kitchen to get a quick drink and find Cas sitting in the kitchen. Chin in his hand staring at the wall, muttering something I can't make out the words.

"Cas you okay?" I ask.

Cas is startled for a second then calms when he sees I am the one that spoke. "Oh, I was just thinking about your last name. Do you think Castiel Winchester has a good flow to it? I'm considering asking Sam to marry me," he blurts out.

_The only way I want my last name attached to you is if you're getting it from me. Woah, where did that come from?_

"Dean, you okay," Cas asks me waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, um yeah I'm fine I was just thinking. Winchester sounds great on you," I tell him attempting to hold a happy smile. That ache in my chest has doubled now, its hard to function at all. Holding my chest as if my heart is being ripped out. I have to get somewhere alone, walking to my bedroom quickly. Once I reach my room I slam the door shut behind me. I just want to punch or break something, instead, I scream into a pillow.

 

  
Sam P.O.V.

I hope I'm right in doing this, yeah it's been fun but still, that's not the point of this. It seems like he has been pushed enough, all I can do now is pray he doesn't mess this up. Sneaking into the library where Dean put the ingredients, and the letter from the witches location I place the last piece of the letter in plain sight. Moving quick so I don't get caught, I still need to get ready for my second, "Date night," in case Dean doesn't step up tonight.

Cas and I are both dressed up, holding hands heading for the Impala. I walk slowly to give Dean time to stop us but also try not to draw Cas's attention to my stalling.

_Come on Dean, fight for what you want!_

Getting into the driver seat checking one more time in the rearview mirror for Dean. I've waited as long as I can without upsetting Cas. Turning the key in the ignition leads to an odd noise, the car isn't starting.

_That's odd._

"Cas I'm not sure what is wrong with the car, let's go inside and inform Dean," I tell him. Cas nods in response.

Once inside I find Dean sitting in the kitchen drinking a beer, "Dean the car isn't starting," I tell him, kinda scared he treats that car as if she is his child.

"Oh, uh that's odd," Dean says in a laid-back tone.

_That doesn't make sense, he should be freaking out not sitting here calm with no worry about the Car._

Examining him more closely, I can see a slight smirk on his face. Him picking up his beer to take a sip draws my attention to his hands. There is what looks like grease under his nails, it looks like he tried to clean it. Grease is not easy to clean off, can take a few washes or special soap before its gone.

_Ah, so this is bothering him._

Without tipping him off that I know what he did I ask him if he could check the car. He stands up slowly like he has all the time in the world, finishes his beer and walks out of the kitchen. After about twenty minutes he comes back in more grease covering his hands and smeared on his arms.

With a fake sad look on his face, he says, "It's not looking good, this repair is going to take hours. Too bad, didn't you and Cas have, 'Date night,' planned tonight, for the second day in a row." I've known Dean all my life, I've learned how to read his expressions. Looking down so he can't read my expressions also.

"Yeah, sadly we won't be able to go now, thanks for checking it though," I say as I sigh with my head down shoulders slumped. Dragging my feet as I walk out of the room hiding the smirk covering my face.

Dean steps into the hallway just as I'm explaining to Cas that we will have to postpone our plans. Good thing too, I really need to work on tracking down that witch. Hiding the searching from Cas and Dean has been hard, can't let Dean see me not completely lovesick. Getting Cas to leave me alone is not easy at all, constantly trying to touch my face and hair. Complimenting me, telling me how much he loves me every three seconds is getting really annoying. No matter what my goals for Dean and Cas are this witch can't be ignored.

"Can we have a romantic dinner here instead, Hercules," Cas says seductively trailing his finger along my chest grinning up at me.

"Hercules?" Dean shouts out.

"He is my big, strong, handsome man," Cas says squeezing my biceps along with each word. Dean lets out a choking laugh, he has to brace himself against the wall to keep from falling to the floor.

Feeling my skin heat up in embarrassment I duck my head out of Dean's view, when this is fixed he is never going to let me forget this nickname.  
Regaining my composure I stutter out, "Sure we can eat here, I think I know where some candles are," I say loud enough for Dean to hear over his laughter.

Dean's laughing stops instantly, he straightens his back than stomps down the hall to his room, muttering insults under his breath. When he gets to his room he looks back at me giving me a terrifying look of death causing me to literally flinch before he slams his door shut behind himself.

_I thought for sure that would be what pushes him farther, I'm gonna have to step up my game._

After dinner, I again have to explain to Cas that I'd prefer to wait until we are together longer before expression our love physically. He isn't being pushy, but I can tell it takes a lot out of him to control himself. Kinda concerns me, how far will this spell push him. Will, there be a time he can't fight against it, this spell needs to be broken before that happens. Right now his body is shaking with the struggle of the fight.

"Ok, Can you just hold me then," Cas stutters out, with a sadness to his voice.

_Oh, God not the sad voice and hurt facial expression again. I hate hurting him, I hope its worth it in the end._

There is no way I can turn down that request after seeing the look on his face. "Sure, that would be nice," I tell him giving him a big smile. He lets out an excited shriek then climbs on my bed. Grabs my hand pulling me down next to him. Draping himself partially over me resting his head on my chest.

Hiding my discomfort is not easy, seeing it would crush Cas right now. Spell or not he believes he loves me, to be rejected by the one you love has to hurt. I put all my effort into appearing content and relaxed, after about an hour I pretend to fall asleep. Cas continues to recite poetry to me for an hour after I pretend to fall asleep.

When Dean and Cas do get together I know Dean will be treated with respect. Cas will show Dean how he deserves to be treated, as a rare masterpiece of God's creation. That's how Cas has been treating me, this is fake love I can't imagine how Cas will express real love.

 

In the morning Cas and I head to the kitchen to eat. Dean is already sitting at the table eating eggs and bacon. There is a chair missing, looking around I find it in the corner, one of the legs is broken off. Now there are only two seats left in the kitchen. Meaning either Cas or I will have to stand. I see what Dean did, he doesn't want to see us sitting together eating like a happy family again. I could easily take the last seat, but I know Dean is hoping Cas will sit instead. That way he can sit with him without me.

I make sure Cas takes the seat after several times going back and forth offering the seat to each other. I lean up against the wall to eat far enough away to give them a moment to talk. These tricks Dean is using surprises me, Dean is never passive aggressive. Usually, he is very direct, when he does decide to express his feelings.

His feelings must be confusing and overpowering for him. I bet he doesn't even realize why he is acting this way.

_This means pulling out the big guns, later my plan is sure to work or it will break him._

 

 

  
Dean P.O.V.

I decide to check over the belongings we confiscated from the witch's place again hoping I missed something. Nothing in the spices helps me and the crystals are a waste of time. Picking up the letter I put it back together again.

_Wait there is another piece here. Where did that come from?_

The new piece says: The only way to break the spell is if the spelled person is loved by another before the spell is cast. If this person confesses their love to the spelled one the spell will be broken.

_How are we going to find someone that was already in love with Cas before the spell was cast?_

_"It's you! Dumbass."_ a voice in my head says.

_That's crazy, I can't be in love with Cas._

Just as my brain is attempting to process the possibility my phone rings. Answering it I hear Jody's voice. She is just checking in, no emergencies. She updates me on how the girls are doing. That Claire is going to drive her to kill people, actual humans not monsters.

Hesitantly I explain the Cas and Sam love spell situation to her. Throughout me explaining she has repeatedly laughed or sighed in annoyance. Not able to take it any longer, "What are you laughing and annoyed at," I demand.

"Really? You," she responds.

"What is that supposed to mean," I ask her annoyed and confused.

"First answer a question for me," she requests.

"Um ok shoot," I respond, not sure what could be more important than this conversation.

"Explain to me in you're own words what you think love feels like?" she questions me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Just humor me, please," she pleads.

No way I can say no to that, "Ok, give me a second to think."

"Love to me means you want to share every experience with them. You want them happy, safe, and to know they are cherished. Seeing this person smile warms you to your core, you can't help but laugh when they do. You look for ways to make them happy, no matter the cost. You're willing to do embarrassing or stupid things just to get a smile.

"You forgive their mistakes and build them up when they doubt their worth. The need to see this person is strong, causing you to lay in bed at night for hours reliving the time you've had together. Dreaming of a life together just to feel tears falling down your face when waking up, and real life rudely points out it was just a dream."

"This person would be protected up to the risk of your own life. Seeing this person hurt or injured, tears you up inside. You would do and give anything to heal any and all pain they have."

Straining my voice I begin stuttering, "Seeing this person with someone else feels like someone has reached into your chest and is slowly ripping out pieces of your heart. The ache knocks you to your knees. The thought of this person with someone else breaks you. Unbearable pain that you cant gets away from, no matter how much you drink or yell, scream."

Feeling something on my face I reach up to feel wetness, in a shocked voice I ask, "Jody, I'm crying why am I crying."

In a soft voice, she responds, "Dean think really hard for me, those examples you gave were you thinking of anyone in particular? Did you give examples of things you have actually experienced and if so do you know who for?"

_Oh, God how could I be so stupid._

I manage to choke out, "Yeah, I know who." Due to my crying, it's hard to hear what she says next.

"What did you say," I request she repeat herself.

"Dean, I need to hear you say it out loud, its the only way to stop you from denying this later. Tell me who those examples are about."

Gasping, it takes swallowing three times before I'm able to respond, "Do I have to please don't make me."

"Yes Dean you have to, this is for your own good. Now tell me this minute," she demands in a terrifying mom voice I've never heard her use before.

Actually scared I yelp out, "Cas, its Cas ok are you happy." Out of breath, I have to take several deep breaths to get rid of that about to pass out feeling.

"Yes I'm very happy, I'm so proud of you. Now clean your self up, put something nice on and go get your man," she orders.

"Something nice really?" I question.

"Yes, its a show of respect, when you confess your feelings the person deserves your best efforts," she informs me.

"Good point, ok not to be rude and cut off this conversation but I need to go," I tell her still slightly afraid of her.

"Go, Dean, I understand but I expect an update, you hear me now," she replies.

"Geesh Mom, I got it," I respond in a teasing tone before I hang up.

 

 

Sam P.O.V.

Hearing Dean's bedroom door close I quickly get ready to put on the best show I can.

_If this doesn't work I don't know what will._

"Cas, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask.

"Sure, Hercules what do you need?" I groan internally at his response.

Pulling a chair out from under the table and turning it facing out. "Sit here please," I request as I pat the seat of the chair.

Once he sits I lower myself to one knee, taking out a ring box. Cas gasps, so excited his knees are bouncing.

_Hopefully, this works otherwise how do I explain the empty ring box._

Just as I hear Dean getting with-in hearing distance I begin my, 'proposal.'

"Cas, I don't know how after all these years it's taken me so long to realize my feelings for you. I couldn't bear to be apart from you, I need you. I want all to know of my love for you. Announcing to the world of our love will you mar..."

Dean suddenly nudges me aside grabbing Cas's hand. "Dean what are you doing, that was not very nice." Cas reprimands him.

"Cas let me explain, please," Dean requests receiving an unsure nod from Cas.

"Cas the love you feel for Sam is not real, the love Sam feels for you is not real. Please, you can't marry him," Dean says in a pleading tone. Cas about to correct Dean is cut off by Dean continuing his speech.

"Cas that love is not the same as real love, I know real love. I know this because I'm in love and have been for years now. I just didn't realize it or maybe I fought against it. Cas what I'm trying to say is," he takes a deep breath. "The love I feel for you is real, I'm in love with you and have been for years. Please believe me, I need you, and I can't bear to see you with another anymore. Cas please say..."

He is cut off When Cas gently pulls Dean's face towards him as he leans down pressing his lips to his. Stunned at first Dean doesn't react then he moves closer to Cas, reaches up combing his fingers through Cas's hair. Both let out a sigh, Dean caresses Cas's cheek with the back of his hand as he presses his lips against Cas's with more force. Causing Cas to gasp which Dean uses as an opportunity to push his tongue inside Cas's mouth. Both groan, as Dean is crawling up Cas's body to sit in his lap I clear my throat.

Both turn to me with a shocked expression on their faces, I think they forgot I was here.

Dean quickly leaps off of Cas, "Sam I'm sorry I don't know what to say. Please don't be mad the love you feel for Cas is not real, you have to believe me," he begs.

"Dean I know, I was never under a spell," I say with a smirk on my face raising one eyebrow.

"What! What was all of this?" he shouts waving his hand between Cas and me.

"When I discovered the letter in that witches place and saw what the cure was I just knew you would fight against it. You would try to find any other way other than admitting your feelings to break the spell. So I decided to make you believe I was spelled also, get you as jealous as possible before revealing the cure to you. I almost didn't think it was going to work," I say as I open the empty ring box showing it to him.

Dean looks speechless, his mouth keeps opening and closing again no sound coming out. Cas doesn't seem bothered by the trickery I had to perform to get them together. He just smiles and nods at me before he interlocks his fingers with Dean's.

As Cas is pulling Dean out of the room Dean keeps looking back at me trying to speak. The confused and astonished expression on his face right before he leaves the room would make the best Christmas card picture. That is if we ever sent them out, too bad I didn't get a picture of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my personal world Castiel is a virgin, never even kissed before. I just love an inexperienced naive Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the end of this fic but there will be a companion piece in a series. Unless this story refuses to end. Honestly, I didn't expect there to be a third chapter when I started this.

 

Dean P.O.V.

Gently I move the covers off myself and slide out of the bed. Cas fell asleep an hour ago, with me watching him. I still can't believe how the day ended.

This can't wait till morning though, I don't need Cas overhearing this conversation. Slowly I open the bedroom door slip out and close the door behind me. What I really want to do is throw the door open stomp my way to Sam's room. Rip his door open then punch him as hard as I can to wake him. Sadly that would make too much noise and wake Cas. Opening the door to Sam's room seeing him sleeping there as if all is ok raises my anger.

 

  
Sam P.O.V.

Startled awake by Dean shoving me is not what I expected at 3 a.m. the night he finally started a relationship with Cas.

"Sam how could you! I never would have expected this from you. So what do you have to say for yourself?" Dean quietly shouts at me.

"What are you so upset about, I did what needed to be done. You never would have admitted your feelings otherwise," I respond rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, and you having fun was just a bonus is that right?" Dean asks, he sounds really mad.

_Why is he so upset about this._

"Yeah I had a lot of fun, and I'd do it again," I reply with a smirk.

Dean huffs, wide angry eyes, fists clenched as he pulls his arm back punching me hard in the jaw. Causing my head fall back down on my pillow.

_That is going to bruise._

"Dude what is your problem, I knew you would be upset but not this upset. What's the big deal, no harm was done," I ask him. Right when I'm done speaking he lunges for me again only to be grabbed and pulled back by Cas. After some struggling to get to me he stops fighting Cas's hold. Its either quit trying or risk hurting Cas.

Once Cas is sure Dean won't try again he loosens his grip on Dean. Dean gently brushes Cas's hands off of himself then makes his way to the doorway. "This is not over, you're not going to get out of this," he shouts back at me as he leaves the room.

Looking up to Cas hoping for an explanation, Cas just shrugs his shoulders and leaves the room.

_Well, that was a lot of help._

I'm awake now might as well get something to drink, and grab a book to read until I fall back asleep.

 

  
Dean P.O.V.

I'm so angry my hands are shaking, pacing around my bedroom. Picking up random items then putting them back down, not sure what to do with my hands. Checking my knuckles, one looks bruised but no broken skin.

_I raised Sam better than this, how could he be okay with this?_

Stopped in my tracks by the feel of a hand with soft skin, I take a deep breath. Leaning my head against his enjoying the feel of his presence. After a moment of silence, Cas asks, "Dean why are you so upset?"

"Cas how are you not upset, he betrayed both of us. What he did is not ok or forgivable," I tell him.

"I don't understand, he was just helping us. Look at the outcome, we are together. It was worth it to me," Cas informs me.

_No surprise Cas doesn't understand how we were both betrayed._

"Cas I don't feel like talking about it any longer. Can we go back to sleep?" I ask him ready to just finish this conversation for now.

"Sure whatever you need," Cas replies placing a soft kiss on me before climbing back under the covers.

Sighing I slide in next to him put my arms around him and pull him in close to me.

The next morning I can't even look at Sam, I quickly grab me and Cas some food. Taking the food back to my room out of the corner of my eyes I see a confused expression on Sam's face.

_Doesn't make sense, Sam is the last person I would think of doing that._

 

  
Sam P.O.V.

This is has gotten completely out of hand, now Dean is avoiding me and if he can't he ignores me.

_What the hell is wrong with him, all I did was help them. I didn't expect him to be completely ok with the way I helped but this is excessive. I don't deserve the be punched for it._

Reaching up touching my chin, it's still sore. Putting ice on it last night helped with some of the swellings. Fed up with Dean behavior I throw down the book I'm reading on the desk and make my way to his room. Knocking 3 times hard on his door and calling out, "Dean this is ridiculous we need to talk about this." Dean throws the door open, anger in his eyes. He looks like a wild animal ready to attack, causing me to take a step back. Straightening my back, stepping forward, these scare tactics are not going to work.

"Ridiculous, ridiculous you want to know what is ridiculous is you not knowing how wrong you behaved. How can you possibly excuse your actions, huh? Was it really necessary to sleep with Cas to, "Help," me? Taking advantage of him, knowing full well he was under a spell."

I raise my hands up, palms out expecting another punch. "Woah, wait a minute there, I didn't do that," I plead turning my eyes to Cas for back up.

"Dean, Sam and I never partook in sexual activities, not even a single kiss," Cas says placing his hand on Dean's shoulder gently turning him to face himself. Dean's mouth drops open with a surprised expression overtaking his face.

_If this wasn't a serious issue that face would make me laugh._

"But...but I saw you go into the room together every night and come out together every morning. I heard giggling through the door, what about the flirting?" Dean stammers out.

"Yes, we did spend the night in the same room but nothing happened. Dean, I would never do that, or take advantage of anyone. I do love Cas also, not in the same way but as a brother," I tell him a little hurt he could think I would do that.

_I guess it is understandable, I did go out of my way to make it appear that way, but I thought he would realize it was part of the act._

"Dean, I'm sorry I made it appear that way, If I could I would have done that differently. I do regret that, but I don't regret the rest or the results. If a punch to the face is the worse reaction I get then I'd gladly take it again to bring you two together," I say my voice hitching with emotion throughout forcing me to clear my throat several times.

My shoulders shake as I struggle to contain the tears my traitorous eyes want to let fall. Suddenly a body is slammed into me pushing me back against the wall. It's Dean hugging me repeatedly saying I'm sorry, and thank you. It's hard to hear him with his face tucked under my chin. His breathing is fast and his shoulders are shaking.

_Is he crying?_

Taking a deep breath I allow a few tears to come out before I place my hand on his back. I softly respond, "It's Ok, I forgive you, please forgive me also." Rubbing circles on his back until my hand is stuck in place, from the pressure of Cas's body pressed against Dean's back trying to hug us both. At the same time, both tell me I'm forgiven, in response, I tighten my arm around Dean and move the other to hug Cas as much as physically possible.

 

 

++++++######++++++

Sam P.O.V.

  
It's been two weeks since the spell was broken, right as we were about to leave to investigate a lead on the witch Garth called. He told us that the witch we put a red flag up about was found and killed by another hunter. Dean was upset, he hates witches but this one he really wanted to be the one to kill her.

Cas and Dean spend quite a bit of time alone, in no way am I going to ask what they are doing. I can guess based on the satisfied smirks on Dean's face most days. Heading to my room for bed after a day of searching for a case and failing. Once I open my door I notice a figure in the corner of my room. Its dark in the room making it hard to see who or what it is. I tiptoe into the room as I grab the gun tucked in the waistband of my pants.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I demand, no response. "I'm talking to you," I shout. Suddenly the light comes on and I hear Dean laughing, turning to see him clenching his stomach. He is laughing so hard tears are coming out of his eyes. Gasping sliding down the wall laughing as he's pointing at me.

_What's so funny about an intruder?_

Turning back to the intruder answers that for me. It's not an intruder its a large stuffed lion with a note pinned to it. In large print that I recognize as Dean's, it says, "Defeat this, Hercules." I grab the stuffed lion and chuck it at Dean's head, that only encourages him to laugh harder.

"Very funny, could you be any more childish?"

Gasping out between breaths Dean answers, "I'm sure I can, guess we'll find out. You should have seen you ready to attack this mighty beast." He says as he holds it up shaking it at me. In a fake falsetto voice he continues, "Oh, big strong mighty warrior please protect me from the terrifying beast." Now his laughing increases, his body is shaking on the floor pounding his hand against the floor.

"Ok, I guess that was funny," I grin and let out a little laugh.

_It really was funny._

 

 

++++++######++++++

Sam P.O.V.

Dean, Cas and I are standing outside of a house we believe the body to a poltergeist is trapped. The trunk is open with the lid to the secret compartment up, Dean is gathering weapons. He hands Cas a shotgun with salt rounds, I hold out my hand for mine. Instead of a shotgun, a stuffed Club about 3 feet long is placed in my hand. It's brown with lines throughout it making it appear to be wooden but it's soft.

"Are you kidding me," I shout as I throw it on the ground.

Cas picks it up examines it, "Oh, I see because all of the Hercules lore states he used a large wooden club as a weapon." Dean is laughing too hard to respond so he just nods. "Very humorous and clever," he says directing his compliment to Dean.

"Oh shut up Cas," I say as I push Dean out of the way to get my real weapon. These little plastic keychain sized clubs have been all over the bunker. Everywhere I go I see them, every drawer, the counters, my dresser drawers, the refrigerator, and just everywhere in the library.

"Wait did you say lore Cas? Was Hercules real?" I ask.

"Yes, of course, he was real," Cas responds as if my questions are dumb.

"Ha, maybe he was reincarnated into you," Dean says as he looks my way smirking. Huffing and stomping away dramatically reminds them what we are here for refocusing them on the hunt.

 

  
++++++######++++++

 Sam P.O.V.

Sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of green tea I decide to open my email.

_Huh, Dean sent me something, no subject though._

Right as I open the email a video clip starts. "Hercules, Hercules, Hercules." Its a clip from the movie, "The Nutty Professor," in it a young boy is flexing his biceps as the mother is clapping while repeating, "Hercules."

"COME ON, IT'S BEEN SIX MONTHS," I yell out knowing Dean has to be close by.

I should have known not to open it after all the "Hercules," mems Dean keeps texting to me. Who would have guessed that so many movies about Hercules have been made? Just last week Dean brought home two for movie night. They weren't that bad actually.

 

  
++++++#######++++++

Sam P.O.V.

  
Just getting home after a long day fighting I head to the shower. After I wash out some of my stress and the vamp blood I head to my room. As soon as I open the door I groan.

"Seriously Dean, when did you even have time to do this?" I ask.

In my room, the walls are covered with posters from multiple Hercules movies some even cartoons. There is not an empty space, one of the posters says, I heart Hercules with a large red heart depicting the word heart. Dean crossed a line through the word, Hercules in black permanent marker and wrote, "Me," under it.

I'm so tired I leave them up, I'll yell at Dean tomorrow. Falling asleep I can hear Dean and Cas laughing.

_Great now Cas is helping him, this is never-ending!_

 


	4. Sam's reward part 1

Dean P.O.V.

 

Stuttering out of breath Cas reprimands Dean, "Dean we are supposed to be organizing all this stuff we took from Cuthbert Sinclair's residence."

"I know and we will," Dean replies as he pulls Cas close taking a second to examine Cas. He loves seeing him like this: cheeks flushed, swollen lips, hair in disarray, and clothes wrinkled where Dean was clutching him. Leaning down Dean places his lips back on Cas resuming his seduction they both were enthusiastically enjoying a moment ago.

As the kiss intensifies they stumble knocking over a stack of books, papers, and files. Both slightly gaze at the mess they made before shrugging. Dean doesn't care about organizing the library but he promised Sam he would help. Sam is out doing whatever it is he does, most likely eating salad sitting in a restaurant reading.

_This can wait._

Not able to wait until later I grasp Cas's hand pull him to our bedroom. It's rare to be alone in the bunker, not that Sam's presence stops our bedroom activities but it's nice when we can make as much noise as we want.

 

While Cas is showering, I go to the library and start on that mess. Several of the folders had scattered in no particular order. First I pick up the books and restack them then the loose papers. There are some papers in these clear folders with labels in the lower right-hand corner. One catches my eye, so I set it aside to look at after the rest is picked up.

Done picking it all up I decide I can sort through each file later to organize it.

_I want to get a closer look at the one I set aside._

The label says, "Locate Soulmate, 2R," I remove the protective cover and place it on one of the shelves. Inside is a spell used to locate your soul mate.

Reading this gives me an idea; I've wanted to repay Sam for his help getting Cas and me together. Nothing before was good enough, what he did for us deserves much more than a card and heartfelt note. Hopefully, Cas and Sam will love this idea; I can't think of a better way to show my gratitude.

Excited I bellow out Cas's name; Sam enters the room at the same time.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Sam asks me; he looks concerned head turning back and forth looking for the danger.

"Nothing is wrong, I found something I want to show you and Cas," I tell him almost tempted to bounce on my heels.

I'm that excited, but I control myself before I make a fool of myself. Don't need to give Sam ammo to use against me. I'm sure he wants to get back at me for all those Hercules pranks.

Once Cas enters the room I get them to stand next to me, so we call all see the spell. "Sam look I've been trying to find a way to show you how much I appreciate what you did for us, and I think I've discovered it. Before you shoot it down read it. I want you to be as happy as Cas, and I are. This spell could be the way."

I wait as both read over the spell fidgeting in anticipation.

_I hope he agrees to this; he deserves this._

"I don't know," Sam says in a reluctant tone.

"Sam you deserve to be happy too, this doesn't create a soulmate it locates him or her for you." I plead not caring if I'm embarrassing myself. Sam's happiness is much more important to me than my embarrassment will ever be.

I can see he is leaning towards my side; I recognize that expression. His face shows how he feels, he is worried, but he trusts me enough to go out of his comfort zone. Cas still hasn't expressed his opinion yet; I aim my gaze at him silently asking for assistance.

Cas apparently understood my silent plead, he adds his opinion, "Sam everything on this looks safe, the ingredients are relatively easy to gather."  
Directing a big smile at Cas expressing my pleasure that he backed me up makes Cas smile in return.

Sam still looks apprehensive, but he agrees to try it at least.

"Awesome, freaking awesome," I respond in an excited tone.

"OK let's see what ingredients we need to gather. We need five different ingredients and one object; the sacrifice of a beloved item, the blood of the seeker, tears of a mature elephant, feather from a bird named Bar-Tailed Godwit, petals of the bleeding heart and the object is one Citrine Crystal," I read out loud.

"Several of those may already be here in the bunker," Cas says. We split up to look for them; there are so many rooms we need to organize. The amount of rare items kept here is impressive.

After an hour of searching, we meet up in the library to see the progress. We found three of the components for the spell. The ones missing is the beloved item, petals, and crystal, those we more than likely need to get online.

"Is anyone else bothered that we have the tears of a mature elephant already here, I hate to think how they get the elephant to cry," Cas says. He looks sad, so I reach over and squeeze his hand.

"Honestly, I don't want to think about it," Sam responds.

"What is this bleeding heart, I've never heard of this plant?" I ask because I'm curious but also to change the subject.

"It's a poppy flowering plant that has heart-shaped pink and white petals. Its scientific name is, "Lamprocapnos Spectabilis." They are native to Siberia, North China, Korea, and Japan. Touching them has been known to irritate the skin, so gloves will need to be worn," Sam recites sounding like he's ready from the encyclopedia.

"How do you know so much about that? You know what nevermind." I say holding up my hand palm out to stop him from responding.

_I bet he read the entire set of encyclopedias for fun, dork._

Sam is already on his computer searching for a local flower shop. Finding one he calls them, explains what plant he needs. They have a few that were just exported in for a client that canceled the order at last minute. Lucky for us, the flower place is giving us a discount because they want to get rid of them.

Next Sam searches for this crystal, and he finds one for sale online. The crystal would take three days to get here.

"Does it have to be that exact rock?" I ask.

"Crystal, not rock and yes we do. It's not just any crystal it's a natural citrine crystal from the Bismuth Mine in Torrington New South Wales Australia," Sam informs me.

Since there is nothing we can do about the wait, Sam orders it.

"Um, Sam do you have a beloved item?" I ask him.

Sam hesitates, he looks reluctant to answer me. 

"Ah, yeah I think I do," his voice breaks. He closes his eyes, takes a few deep breaths and clears his throat before speaking again.

"I keep it in the Impala," he looks nervous.

_What could he be keeping in there that's making him behave this way?_

Walking out to Baby he opens the back seat reaches under the front passenger seat. Retrieving what looks like an envelope with tape on the corners from where it as taped to the underside of the seat. 

He hands it to me nodding, indicating it's Ok for me to open it. The envelope is thin, has some wear and tear. Obviously, it's been removed and retaped repeatedly. Gently I tear the sealed flap; there is a photograph inside. Removing it and turning it over its a picture of Mom and Sam, he must be about three months in it. Can't be six months he was bigger at the time of the fire then in this picture. Mom is smiling down at him, and he is asleep wrapped in a blanket we didn't get to keep. 

"Oh, Sam there has to be something else," my voice is unsteady. I can feel a tightness in my chest, and my throat is suddenly dry.

Sam stammers out, "It's the only possession I have any feeling towards, I'm not sure I can do this. That is the last picture of us left."

"How did you get it," I ask realizing I've never seen this picture.

He averts his eyes displaying guilt while he speaks."It was in dad's wallet," I was the one that sorted his belongings after his death.

"Sam you have nothing to feel guilty about, you have every right to that picture. I would have wanted you to take it if I'd known about it."

He looks up, makes eye contact, "Really," he says expression full of hope.

"Really, yes, really," putting a smile on my face to show him I mean it.

_He doesn't know I have a different one of them; I can't tell him that yet. If he chooses to go through with the spell, it has to be a sacrifice in his mind to work._

"Take your time deciding, either way, we will support your decision," I tell him as I pat his shoulder on my way back inside.

 

Inside I inform Cas of the situation; it takes a few minutes of explaining before he understands. The idea of developing feelings for an inanimate object is foreign to him. Cas and I decide to relax watching a movie together, mainly to give Sam space and time to decide. Halfway through the movie Sam enters the room, sits down to watch the rest of the film. He will talk when he is ready to. 

"Would you be offended?" Sam whispers.

"No not at all, this is your decision. Honestly, either way, you choose is OK with me."

_It is ok with me, but I hope he decides to do it._

He waits until the end of the movie before he speaks again.

"I um," he takes a calming breath before continuing to speak. "Want to do the spell," he tells me. He is looking directly into my eyes reading my reaction; he must be satisfied because he nods.

"I'm going to head out to the florist, they close in about an hour," he announces to us.

"Hey, Sammy?" I call out catching him before he leaves.

He turns as he is opening the door to see what I want.

"Don't forget the Pie," I instruct him. Flashing a smirk at him while raising my left eyebrow.

He rolls his eyes letting out a huff before leaving.

"You forgot the hair flip if you're going for the dramatic exit that's a must," I shout out teasing him.

 

He returns an hour later carrying a few bags and the flowers. "Did you get the pie?" I ask as I'm searching through the bags.

"Seriously!" he says giving me an annoyed look.

Finding the pie, I grab a fork and begin eating it out of the tin.

"Come on really Dean, What if others wanted some?" he reprimands me as if he's my father and I'm a child.

"Not my problem, you should have bought more pie then," is my response as I leave the kitchen taking my pie to my room. Riling him up is just too easy and fun, I know he doesn't want any pie; there are no vegetables in it.

 

It's been three days since the decision to go through with the spell. Sam left a few minutes ago to check the post office for any packages. Cas and I prepare the rest of the spell components. 

Setting out the elephant crying tears, feather, petals waiting for Sam to get the blood, crystal, beloved object. Placing a bowl next to them along with matches compleats the needed items. Cas volunteered to say the spell, not that Latin is hard for me but I know Cas is better at pronouncing the words than me. This opportunity is too valuable to make any mistakes, I'de never forgive myself if I altered the spell.

We have some time before Sam gets back, based on the driving time he should be here in about thirty minutes. "So Cas do you think his soul mate will be someone we already know," I ask.

"The likelihood of that is small, I don't see either of you making connections outside of our group," Cas determines.

In a teasing voice I pretend to be offended, "Are you saying we don't have friends?"

Cas blunt as always responds, "Yes," nothing more or less. 

I know he isn't trying to be rude, knowing his intentions I don't get upset at all. Actually, his bluntness and lack of understanding social norms are amusing. That conversation ended quickly, to fill in space I head to the kitchen and eat a small snack. Sam is home right as I'm finished cleaning up after myself. Meeting them in the library, I watch as Sam is attempting to open the package without success. His hands are shaking; I'd be anxious too.

"Sam let me do that, you get ready. Go grab some bandages to use after we take some of your blood," I tell him pretending I didn't notice the shaking hands. With him distracted I open the box, place the crystal next to the other items. All that's needed now is the blood, Beloved object and Sam. Cas takes over, I stand over to the side. Standing on the sidelines is not something I usually do; I prefer to have some active role. I am willing to put my comfort level aside for Sam's needs though. 

Sam steps up to the table, places the picture next to the bowl. I can see from his posture how much that is hurting him before I even see his face. He doesn't break down or sob, but a single tear does escape. He quickly brushes it away. I redirect my eyes to Cas as he checks to see if we noticed the tear.

Sam and I watch as Cas mixes the ingredients and then places the picture on top.

Cas asks Sam to come to the table; Sam knows why and doesn't hesitate to pick up the knife. Holding out his forearm over the bowl he makes a clean two-inch horizontal cut. Allowing his blood to drip in the bowl and on the picture Cas tells him when to stop. I help Sam bandage his arm.

"Sam please stand here facing the table, hold this in your hands enclosing it," Cas says handing him the crystal.

Hunc quaestum. Par animus uniunt.

Hunc quaestum. Par animus uniunt.

Hunc quaestum. Par animus uniunt.

Hunc quaestum. Par animus uniunt.

After Cas recites the spell four times, he lights a match and tosses it into the bowl. The bowl makes a loud sound, and a puff of smoke floats to the ceiling.

At the same time, Sam gasps loudly dropping to his knees. His hands fall open allowing us to view the crystal. The crystal is glowing, changing colors from red, blue, green, purple and lastly orange. Sam's mouth is hanging open head tipped back, eyes lids half closed. 

I hesitate because I'm not sure if the spell is complete yet, I don't want to interfere. Cas must have understood my dilemma, "Dean you can go to him, that's the end of the spell. He is not hurt," he tells me providing me the relief I need.

I kneel next to Sam, "Sammy are you ok?" he groans at me. "Are you hurt, answer me," using an authoritative tone to shake him out of whatever this trance is.

He lowers his head, blinks a few times attempting to clear his mind. He shakes his head a few times and takes a soothing deep breath.

In a sleepy tone, he responds, "I'm fine, it didn't hurt."

"So what happened," I ask.

"My knees became weak then the crystal warmed up, not burning hot but closer to hot than warm. My body was too relaxed to maintain my tight hold on the crystal. Cas could that affect the spell?" He asks sounding panicked.

"I doubt it, the instruction says it can cause exhaustion and weakness for a few moments," he assures me. 

"So what happens now, the only difference is that I feel relaxed," Sam questions.

Cas and I both shrug, the spell doesn't explain precisely how his soulmate will be revealed. Sam stands and walks up to the table, he looks inside the bowl. I know he is looking to see if any part of the picture still exists. All that's left is a corner, neither of the faces anymore. 

"There has to be something more, how do we even know if the spell worked," Sam asks.

"Dean, where did you find this spell?" Cas asks.

"Why do you think something bad is going to happen?" I start to worry.

"No, nothing like that, please can you show me?" he requests.

I lead them both to the stack of books and files still unorganized, oops I forgot. Sam huffs and looks at me and rolls his eyes; I shrug in response. "It was here," I point at the stack, Cas starts going through them, he picks one up and examins it.  

"These all have plastic protectors on them, did that spell also?" Cas inquires. 

"Ah, yeah I think it did," I tell him. I know I put it somewhere nearby, checking the shelves I find it three bookshelves away. I give it right to Cas; he looks at it sighing.

Did you happen to look at the label? He asks.

"Yes, that's what caught my eye," I respond.

He holds it out for Sam and me to see the label, "That 2R is important."

"Why? What does it mean?" I ask. Sam is quiet; he must be worried.

"This spell was written down most likely during the fifth century. During that time, this was how page numbers were listed. The initial R stands for, "Recto." The front and back of a piece of paper have different literary terms. The front of a page is the Recto, and the back is the Verso, Some authors chose not to use the Verso side because the ink would smear. So something that could have fit on one sheet of paper requires two instead. This 2R means this is the second Recto of a set. We need to find the first Recto or page. Now as to why Cuthbert Sinclair chose to label them that way instead of the modern way I don't have an answer," Cas finishes explain, shaking his head at what I'm assuming is Sinclairs ridiculousness. 

"Sam, I'm so sorry I didn't know there was another page to the spell. I'll never forgive myself if something bad happens now," I tell him in an almost pleading tone. I hope he can read the sincerity in my face.

He squeezes my shoulder, "I know that whatever it is we will figure it out."

All of us grab a stack of pages in protective sleeves to check. It only takes five minutes before Sam is announcing he found it, the pile wasn't that big. Cas and I watch Sam's face as he is silently reading, his expressions alternate between, fear, worry, surprise and perplexed.

"According to this, the spell will reveal who my soulmate is to me after completing five tasks," Sam tells us.

"Wait, is it like a test? What if you don't complete the task or get it wrong?" I ask.

"It's not a test; the tasks are used to determine who my soulmate is but I do have to complete the tasks to get the answer. There is no right or wrong way to complete them," Sam says.

"What are the tasks?" Cas questions. 

"OK, each task represent a different personality trait; strength, bravery, honesty, jocular and compassionate." 

"Defeat a giant on a field of green."

"Face your greatest fear."

"Choose honesty despite comfort-fear-pain-gain."

"Coax a genuine laugh from a deeply melancholy person."

"Show compassion to the underserved."

_Wow, I never would have guessed any of that._

"I need to keep the crystal with me at all times when a task is completed, it will tell me by warming up and changing colors. The colors correspond with the tasks; red is for strength, blue for bravery, green for honesty, purple for jocular and orange for compassionate."  

"What is jocular?" I ask. I've never heard that word.

"It's an outdated word that means funny, most likely this spell was written when that word was more common," Sam responds.

Overwhelmed by the slim odds of succeeding in these tasks I blurt out, "This is nuthouse crazy," taking a second to clear my head of my worries before I begin speaking again. "I guess we should get started on figuring out a plan."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few changes; this is not entirely canon. Nothing against the original plot, I just needed to alter it for my story. First: Amara never brought Mary back. Second, "The British Men of Letters," was also destroyed along with the "Amercian Men of letters."
> 
> The Latin according to Google translate is Guide this seeker and Unite counterpart souls. I apologize if its wrong.
> 
> Posting the website is not an advertisement just giving credit for sources. The crystal description came from- https://www.therareandbeautiful.com/collections/mineral-crystals-rocks/products/copy-of-tasmanian-crocoadicite-crystal?variant=18001407045


	5. Sam's reward part 2

Sam P.O.V.

"First off, where are we going to find a giant? Sam, you would know are there any clubs for giants? Maybe a support group?" Dean asks bearly containing his amusement.

"Dean really jokes, haha funny," I reply Dean smirks as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Speaking of funny, for the funny task we need to find depressed people. What about a retirement home everyone in those looks depressed," Dean suggests.

"Sam I don't think you will be able to complete the jocular task," Cas declares.

"Why?" he has me nervous does he know something I don't.

"You're not funny," Cas is casual as he is insulting me without even realizing he did offend me.

"Wow Cas, thanks," I don't know why I try he didn't even notice the sarcasm in my reply.

Confusion shows in Cas's eyes as he says in an unsure tone, "Ah, your welcome."

Dean shoots Cas a cross look before huffing and shaking his head. "Moving on from that we still need a plan. What do you think about the retirement home?"

Standing up I cross the room to get some paper, and pencils to make a list I start with Deans suggestion first. Placing Five sheets of paper on the table, one for each task. "Yeah, that's a good idea, but we can't just walk in there. We need a reason to be there, can't say we are visiting a relative. Our luck the person we claim is our relative will be coherent enough to deny it. None of us can work there either; those jobs require certifications. Maybe we could try signing up as volunteers if they are taking any."

"True so we will need to call around to retirement homes to see who accepts volunteers," Dean adds that to the funny task sheet as he is speaking.

Cas has been quietly sitting there with a pensive expressing on his face.

_Maybe I should check if he is OK._

"Cas you alright?"

"Ah yes... giants have been instinct for thousands of years, how are we going to find one?" he looks so worried.

"Let's move on to the others, for now, I don't know how we will find a giant, but we will figure it out," Dean attempts to reassure me, and I think Cas. Cas nods and relaxes after Dean's assurance, his level of trust in Dean is impressive.

  
"Sam we have to talk about the bravery task, we all know your greatest fear." I'm unable to stop myself from glowering at Dean, I know he is right, but I was hoping to avoid that as long as possible.

"Giving me looks like that isn't going to change it, we need to find a clown," Dean's tone is authoritative and compassionate.

"You're right sorry, and I'm not upset with you."

"Where do you find clown's?" Cas questions us.

"Usually I avoid them not seek them out, I'm assuming the best place is a circus," even suggesting options to find them creates tension in my body.

_How am I going to complete this tasks when I can't even tolerate talking about clowns?_

Dean opens his computer starts typing, "Are you looking for a circus," my voice catches just asking him.

"Not specifically, more just clowns and our location. Ah, this may be the answer we need."

"What," I really don't want to know, but it has to be done.

"There is a "Clown college," now called, "University of Entertainment," nearby. It's only about an hour away."

Stuttering, "OK, let's start there, we can drive there tomorrow." I'm already sweating and anxious.

"Hey," Dean draws my attention. "We will be there with you, OK," he's always there for me.

"Thank you both of you; I appreciate all your help especially since your participating is not required for the spell to work." Both Dean and Cas duck their faces attempting to hide the blush on their faces. Dean never was very good at accepting compliments or anything suggesting he did anything exceptional.

Clapping his hands together and clearing his throat Dean changes the subject, "The compassion and honesty ones should be easy for you, I don't think we need to make a plan for those other than get you near more people. Your personality is already accustomed to those traits; we just need situations for you to present them."

Now it's my turn to change the subject in avoidance to the compliment Dean just gave me. "Let's check to see if there are any local events where there should be people?"

It's odd that Dean is the one doing the online searches; usually, that is me. Maybe he needs to, his constant drive to help and protect me must be in overdrive right now.

He can pretend he doesn't act that way most of the time. Trying to hide all the ways he protects me, I know that's why he always goes through the doors first at any hunt. Staying in motels, he always sleeps in the bed closest to the door. Small adjustments he makes that he thinks I don't notice.

All his joking and teasing aside he cares if I'm happy too. I already know he is going to put all his effort into helping me complete these tasks. It doesn't need to be talked about, but we both know.

"This weekend there is a craft show," Dean's face scrunches up in disgust. Crafts are so far from his list of enjoyable activities.

_This we have to do not only to help me but also because it bothers Dean._

"Dean, you don't like crafts?" Cas tilts his head analyzing Dean facial expression.

"They are a waste of time, there are much more important things to do than knitting a blanket," he retorts.

"But Dean..." Cas is interrupted by Dean.

"A waste of time," he sneers as he gives Cas a stern look.

"Alright let's calm down, Dean you don't have to go then. I can go alone," I offer him a way out.

"No, no we are doing this together," his facial expressions and body language changed. He looks embarrassed now instead of irritated.

Without pause, Dean continues not giving me the chance to offer him a way out of the craft fair again. "The giant one I can't think of anything, do either of you have any ideas?" Cas and I shake our heads.

Dean stands, "Alright we start tomorrow with bravery he announces. Sam, hold up before you go to your room." Holding up his hand with just the pointer extended in the, "One moment," sign. Dean moves quickly out of the room.

_Wonder what this is about?_

I have to wait only a minute then Dean has returned. He hands me something; it's the envelope that held my beloved photo for years.

"What's this about?" I ask him.

"Just open it."

As I open it, I'm shocked to see there is a photo inside.

_How we burned it?_

Pulling the photo out, I discover it's not the same picture that was destroyed. Yes, mom and I are in the picture, but I look like a newborn. Shocked it takes me a moment before I'm able to speak.

"Dean, how?"

"I've had that for a while, I'm sorry I didn't even consider if you had one or not." his voice sounds remorseful. "I remember that day, that is the day you came home from the hospital." I reach to give it back to him, but he doesn't take it. "Sam I'm giving it to you, I have pictures of me with mom, and I know how upset I'd be if I lost them."

Unable to stop myself I move closer to Dean.

"Oh, no you don't, back away, Sammy don't you...oomph." I throw my arms around him hugging him. It's a second before he raises his arms and hugs me back.

"Thank you so much," comes out sounding muffled.

"Alright that it for this, "Chick-flick," moment." He pats my back before using my shoulders to move me out of the hug. Without another word, he leaves the room. Later that night I put the new beloved picture and envelope in my safe place, the Impala.

  
Anxiety is consuming me, and I feel like I'm going to throw up already we haven't even gotten out of the car yet. Dean and Cas get out of the car before me, both are staring at me.

My throat is dry, and it feels like someone is sitting on my chest restricting the flow of air I'm able to take in. With my eyes closed now, I work to calm myself.

_Dean, will keep me safe. Just do it quick, don't think about it._

Quickly I open the door and throw myself out before I change my mind. So far I haven't seen a clown. As we walk up to the building my body is stiff, I scan the area consistently. I don't want one to come up behind me. In front of the building is a sign, "Judges needed."

_Judges?_

A short blond haired woman walks up to us, "Are you here to judge?"

"Judge? What needs to be judged?" Dean asks.

"Oh, at the end of the semester the students perform in front of judges for their final grade. Today it will be a performance using clown entertaining methods." Dean nods the whole time she is speaking when she is done he grins at me. Feeling Dean's hand on my shoulder, I know what he is thinking.

"My brother Sam here would be glad to judge," gentling pushing me forward towards the front door. I look back at him over my shoulder with a resentful glare, promising to get him for this. He grins at me waving his arms shooing me to follow the woman.

The woman leads me into an auditorium with a stage, in front of the first row of seats is a table with five chairs. Four of them have already been claimed; the woman leads me to the fifth. Looking around the room has become a habit where ever I am. Whether or not I expect danger, this is a time it is necessary. Dean is sitting behind the judge seats, at least I can see him.

_What kind of auditorium only has one door other than the emergency exits?_

The light begins to dim, signaling everyone to take their seats. Forcing my legs to bend and sit down is difficult when all they want to do is make a break for the door.

My legs are shaking, stomach flipping, and my heart is racing.

_Remember you're safe. You're safe. You can do this, pretend we are here to hunt vampires or any monster._

After two different acts involving the typical clown cliches, balloons, clown bikes, big shoes, and clumsy clowns surprisingly I've calmed down. The curtain for the third performer opens revealing a three-sided room; the fourth wall is missing so we can see inside the room. On the far wall is a door. The clown in the room pours marbles out of a small bag right on the floor in front of the door. Then he places pie's on the floor randomly, now the three feet all around the entrance is either marbles or pie. There's a knock on the other side of the door; the clown turns to us. Puts his finger up to his mouth shushing us then wiggles his eyebrows before turning back to the door. He calls out for the guest to enter the room.

Another clown enters the room when he steps down his feet slip on the marbles. Arms are flailing; he's yelping as his feet are sliding all over, he makes a grab for the door frame. Right as it looks like he may be too late to prevent his fall he steadies himself. A big sigh of relief comes from him, and satisfaction shows on the clown's face as he notices he managed to catch himself.

The pranking clown looks at us frowns and sighs. He stomps to the other clown, stops in front of the other clown — hands on his hips as he stomps one foot expressing his anger. His foot slips on marbles, and now it's him flailing around before he falls face first into a pie. One of his hands landed in another pie. The crowd is laughing loudly. The other clown shrugs and smirks as he steps on the fallen clown's back picks up an undestroyed pie. Then walks out the door eating it, with a fork he took out of his pocket.

_OK, that was funny._

This is not as bad as I expected it to be, none have tried to attack me, yet. A few minutes later the fallen clown is back on stage all cleaned up. He places two chairs on the platform both facing each other on opposite sides. He steps forward, "For this, I'll need a volunteer." I feel a nudge to my shoulder, looking behind me Dean is the one nudging me. Using head nods to direct my attention back to the stage.

_"He thinks I should volunteer; I don't want to. This could be what I need to complete this task._

Reluctantly I raise my hand, and when I look around, I'm the only one that did.

_Great, there goes my chance of not being chosen._

I follow the clown up onto the stage; he indicates for me to sit in one of the chairs. Then he hands me a bag of marshmallows before he sits in the other seat. He motions his arm as if he is throwing something then tilts his head up mouth open.

_He wants me to throw them in his mouth._

Dean and I played this a lot as kids, and we were good too. Tossing the first one the crowd collectively say ah as it lands right in the clown's mouth. Dean doesn't look surprised, that's expected since he knows how good I became at this. Sitting in a motel room for hours with nothing to do you play stupid games.

The crystal in my pocket begins warming up.

_This must be working._

Easily I land the next two; then the clown puts his hand up to stop me before I throw the next one. He makes eye contact and then he bats his eyes lashes at me.

_Is he hitting on me?_

Then something under his clothes on his chest starts moving to make it appear that his heart is pounding out of his chest. Getting nervous I look to Dean, having a conversation with our eyes I beg for him to help. Suddenly music begins playing.

"The night we met I knew I needed you so  
And if I had the chance I'd never let you go  
So won't you say you love me  
I'll make you so proud of me  
We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go."

Turning back to face the clown he is now kneeling in front of me holding his hands up in a begging position lip singing the words.

"So won't you, please, be my, be my baby  
Be my little baby, my one and only baby  
Say you'll be my darlin', be my, be my baby  
Be my baby now, my one and only baby  
Wha oh oh oh."

Right as I decide to get up and run the crystal starts to cool down.

_No, no I have to stay. Oh God NO._

Realizing I can't get up, I force myself to stay where I am. Now the clown sits in my lap lip singing the rest of the song. I'm on the verge of panic, wishing I could just push him off and make a run. Despite the tension in my body, I stick with it for my future soulmate. I still may throw up after this.

"I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see  
For every kiss, you give me I'll give you three  
Oh, since the day I saw you  
I have been waiting for you  
You know I will adore you 'til eternity."

He continues to gaze longingly into my eyes, appearing as if he really has fallen in love. I'm way past uncomfortable now; I've reached scared.

"So won't you, please, be my, be my baby  
Be my little baby, my one and only baby  
Say you'll be my darlin', be my, be my baby  
Be my baby now, my one and only baby  
Wha oh oh oh oh."

"So come on and, please, be my, be my baby  
Be my little baby, my one and only baby  
Say you'll be my darlin', be my, be my baby  
Be my baby now, my one and only baby  
Wha oh oh oh."

"Be my, be my baby, be my little baby  
My one and only baby, oh oh  
Be my, be my baby, oh  
My one and only baby, wha oh oh oh oh  
Be my, be my baby, oh  
My one and only baby, oh  
Be my, be my baby, oh  
Be my baby now."

_This is torture!_

At least I can be thankful throughout the song he kept his hands to himself. Right at the end of the song he puckers up his lips, I freeze. Forcing my body to stay there as he leans over and places a peck on my nose, then jumps up. He indicates for me to stand next to him facing the crowd.

He takes a bow, then grabs one of my hands getting me to also take a bow with him. I need to get off the stage quick the crystal's warmth is increasing. Quickly I make my way to the back of the stage and hide behind a curtain. As I take the crystal out of my pocket, it begins to glow blue. I stare at it in wonder, then the twisting in the pit of my stomach disappears.

The crowd starts exiting the room; I make my way towards Cas and Dean. That was so worth it to see that crystal moving one step closer to finding my soulmate. I can't stop smiling; nothing will bring down my happy mood.

"It worked, the crystal glowed blue," I whisper to them enthusiastically. Walking to the exit, I'm stopped by a hand on my arm pulling me back looking to see who is pulling me back I see Cas's hand on my arm.

"Cas what are you doing? We can go now the task has been completed." I didn't think I had to explain to him what the glowing crystal means but he must not have understood.

"I know it is, but you are not done here yet," he sounds like he is scolding a child.

"What?" Comes out sounding harsher then I intended. In a softer tone, I start over. "Cas what do you mean?"

"You made a commitment here; you need to stay and put in your grades for these students. They could fail without your tiebreaker opinion," he sounds concerned for them. There goes my smile.

"Oh, yeah you're right, thank you for reminding me," if this weren't Cas my response would have been much different. Dean is standing slightly behind Cas silently he says, "Thank you," to me then he rolls his eyes. Making Cas happy makes Dean happy, I can stick it out a little longer.

The woman from before steps up to our little group, "Sir we are ready to start the evaluation process, please join us," she sounds nervous. Most likely it's my size; some people are afraid to ask me for anything.

The first two I give them a C grade, neither made me laugh, the deciding factor was that the crowd hardly laughed for them either. The last one even though I was the one tortured up there I gave an A-grade. The entire audience was hysterical, continued to laugh still as we bowed.

On the way to the car, Cas says, "We may have another problem, Sam I think that clown has fallen in love with you," He says this with such a convincing straight face that I'm surprised when he begins laughing.

Dean laughs along with him, pats his back, "Good one."

"Good one what?" This time Cas is not kidding.

"Nevermind, just nevermind," Dean responds taking a deep breath before rolling his eyes. Poor Cas looks confused, taking pity on him; I explain it to him.

One down only four left to go, on the way home Dean starts playing the song from the clown's act. I almost killed him; he is lucky he was driving. I know what my nightmares will be for a while now, white faces, colorful clothes, and pink afros. Anyone that can make colorful and sparkly scary must be evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is by The Ronettes - Be My Baby. Song lyrics found;
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?client=safari&channel=iphone_bm&source=hp&ei=U2f7W_HZFILFjgSJ8Z6wCQ&q=the+ronettes+-+be+my+baby+lyrics&btnK=Google+Search&oq=The+Ronettes+-+Be+My+Baby+l&gs_l=psy-ab.3.0.0j0i22i30l9.2453.4481..6467...1.0..1.199.818.0j5......0....1j2..gws-wiz.....6..35i39.D006XORNhpA
> 
> The song is online with videos too if you want to listen to it. In an attempt not to advertise I'm not going to post a link to the video. Still new to this, so I don't know the rules for advertisements.


	6. Sam's reward part 3

Sam P.O.V.

 

It's exactly how I pictured it, rows of tents. Tables covered with an assortment of products. Candles, bath salts, natural soap and something called bath bombs. Another table with dream catchers and pinwheels. Several different jewelry stands, some metals, and some thread.

Several different food vendors, Dean is already eyeing them. Good thing there isn't a pie vendor we'ed never leave. Since the clown nightmare, Dean has not stopped complaining. How he can be so upset about wasted pie is ridiculous. Had to buy him two pie's just to shut him up.

A man and woman are walking around with clipboards speaking to anyone that passes by. Overhearing they are looking for assistance with some of the children's workshops. Dean lightly slaps my chest tilts his head to the ones requesting aid. Sighing, "Fine, I'll do it," I growl out.

We walk right up to them, "So what's this about?" Dean jumps right into a conversation before they even start their appeal for help. Both man and woman look surprised, most likely no one approaches them.

After a second of shock, the man stutters out, "At this time there are several sections running workshops for kids. We are short two helpers, One for the candle making tents and the other the crochet one. The crochet one would need someone with knowledge of crocheting. The candle one just needs someone to watch the kids. Make sure they don't put their hands in the candle wax.

"I'd be willing to help with the candle one if you tell me what to do," he looks surprised that I offered to help. Quickly nodding he leads me there, looking back Cas and Dean are not following.

"You go ahead we will wait for you," he says to me. Then he looks to the man guiding me, "So how long do you think he will be?"

"About an hour give or take," the man responds.

"You're sure at least an hour?" Dean is acting strangely.

"Yes should be," the man nods then quickly walks away.

_Are people usually this nervous around us?_

The man leads me to a tent with several stations, children at each one. There is a small boy with no adult at his station. This doesn't look too difficult.

"Hi, my name is Sam," I introduce myself to the boy. He looks to be about 12 years old.

"Hi, I'm Nathan," reaching out to shake my hand.

_Wow._

Shaking his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Nathan."

The teacher begins speaking over the "Class," the class quiets down.

"Adults what we need from you is to hold the wick and dip the candle into the wax for the child. The child needs to tell you what colors and for how long to keep the wick into each color. Inbetween each color you need to dip the candle into the water. Harden the wax before moving on to the next one. The thickness of the candle will depend on how many different times you dip into the wax. If anyone needs help just ask we will be coming around checking in with each of you."

"Alright, Nathan, do you know what color you want to start with?"

"Blue would be good, then can we do one time in each color?"

"Sure can, I'll start with blue then you tell me where to go next."

This really isn't too bad, Nathan and I have used each color now, and three candles made by the time the workshop is over.

"Thank you, Nathan for letting me help you, it was fun."

He smiles up at me then reaches out to shake my hand again.

_This kid is awesome._

"Thanks, gotta go now, my dad is waiting for me. He had to go with my sister to the crochet one."

There are way too many people around; I don't feel comfortable letting him walk there alone. Yes at 12 Dean and I were taking care of ourselves but still, I'd feel more comfortable if I knew he got to his dad safe.

"Let me walk you there?"

"Uh, sure thanks," he doesn't seem worried about a stranger following him.

The crochet tent is only a few minutes away, based off of the sounds coming from that tent that workshop isn't done yet. I follow Nathan inside planning on leaving as soon as I see him get to his dad, but I see something so amazing I have to stay.

_Oh, this is gonna be so much ammo._

Squatting next to one of the tables is Dean, "Bring the yarn over the hook from back to the front and grab it with the hook, yeah like that, good. Then put the hook into the next chain." He walks up to another child, "There should be two loops on the hook now, good job." He moves around the room, several children and parents stopping him, asking questions. "For this, you don't want such a small hook, its harder to work with, try a 5.5 that should be easier."

A woman raises her hand getting Dean's attention, "Can you show me how to do the decreasing stitch again?"

Another woman at the same table asks, "After can you show me how to do the double stitch?"

"Sure, as soon as I'm done with Nancy," Dean gives her his flirty smile. Dean's head flies up after hearing Cas clear his throat.

"Oops, sorry habit," Dean tells Cas.

Cas just shakes his head; he looks more annoyed than angry. I'm assuming they will be talking about that later.

Taking my phone out, I take several pictures of Dean for evidence and blackmail if needed. Right before the class is about to end, I step up to the table that Dean is working on, it looks like he is making some sort of dishcloth.

"Very pretty," I whisper to him.

He jumps up tries to drop the project he is working on, but the yarn is tangled around his fingers.

"Ah, I was just trying it out, board, it's just as useless as I thought it would be," he stutters out.

"Oh really just trying it out?"

"Um, how long have you been here?" his eyes are scanning the room.

"Quite a while, and you could teach this class," grinning as I see his eyes widen and face flush with embarrassment.

"Really if you enjoying knitting that's..."

"Crocheting not knitting," he corrects me.

"Oh, sorry."

"You don't have to be sarcastic," Dean tells me.

"Let's just go," Dean is annoyed now. Maybe that is because I haven't stopped laughing.

_Really it doesn't bother me if he enjoys this, but he cares if others know so it has to be used to pick on him._

"Dean can you help me with..." a blond woman holding up yarn giving him pleading eyes says.

"Sorry we gotta go," Dean tells her a little harsh before he storms out of the tent.

"So Dean, how long have you known how to knit?" Dean stops walking to answer my question.

"Not knit, it's crocheting!" he almost shouts at me.

"Don't we have things to do here still. Get out there and be compassionate," he growls at me.

"Alright but this conversation is not over," I tell him smirking. We wander around, looking at all the different stands. I've talked to more people today then I have in years combined. Excluding anyone case related, talking to others just socially is not something I often do.

So far Dean has stopped at every stand promising a heart attack with their fried foods. There is nothing here I'm willing to eat, its all fried, fatty food. Dean spills mustard on his shirt from the second hot dog he stuffed in his mouth.

"Aw maybe you should knit yourself a bib," my words come out broken in-between uncontrollable chuckling. Dean's face turns red either from anger or embarrassment, Cas sends me an angry look.

_Maybe I should give it a rest for now?_

"Damn it, its crochet," Dean yells as he stomps to the trash and in an exaggerated motion throws away his trash. It looks like we are leaving, they are quickly walking back to the parking lot. Jogging to catch up before they abandon me there I'm knocked down when a man bumps into me.

"Oh, sorry about that," the man says not making eye contact.

Standing up I brush off my pants, "No worries," I tell him before turning and taking a few steps away continuing my attempt to catch up to the Impala

Suddenly I hear a muffled sound, turning to find the sound my eyes land on the man again. He is being held on the ground by a security officer.

"What are you doing?" I ask concerned.

"This man stole from you," the security officer tells me as he holds up my wallet.

At first, I'm angry until I take a closer look at the pickpocket. His clothes look old, worn out and dirty. It's obvious he hasn't showered in weeks or longer. Either he is hungry or needs money for drugs, he doesn't look strung out though. My gut is telling me he is hungry and based on the fact he couldn't look me in the eyes he is ashamed. I don't know if he is embarrassed about his appearance or stealing from me.

"Ah, you can let him go, its ok. I don't want to press charges," I say to the security officer. He looks surprised but not as surprised as the pickpocket.

"Sir, he stole from you," he tells me as if I'm stupid or didn't understand the situation.

"Sir, I understand that, but it's ok. Really I'm not going to press charges, there is nothing to arrest him for without me pressing charges," my response seems to anger the guard.

As he pulls the man up to his feet and pushes him away from him, he mutters out, "Fine," before giving the pickpocket a dirty look.  
  
After the guard walks away the pickpocket looks to me confused, "Why did you help me, I stole from you?"

"Follow me," I tell him. He hesitates until he sees I'm walking to one of the food stands. When he catches up, I ask him, "What do you like?"

"Uh?" he looks confused and a little worried.

"I'm getting you something to eat, so what do you like to eat?"

"What? Why?" the look in his eyes tells me he doesn't trust my intentions. I can understand that trust is not easy to attain or keep.

"Pick, or I pick for you," I respond, so he knows, either way, he doesn't have a say whether or not I buy him food.

"Ah, burger and fries sounds nice, um, could I have a water too?" he asks me. I can hear the desperation in his voice along with the shame.

"Sure can."

Taking his order over to one of the tables in the shade, it's towards the back giving us privacy.

"Go ahead and eat but after I want to talk to you," I inform him, he nods his understanding. I wait patiently sipping from my own water; he eats so fast I'm worried he may choke.

_I wonder how long it has been since he last ate?_

Once he is done, he looks up makes eye contact for the first time, "Thank you." His voice and eyes show a sincerity to his gratefulness I know he isn't just being polite.

"You're welcome, so tell me why is an ex-marine pickpocketing?"

"How did you know that?" he asks me.

"My dad was also in the marines; it shows in your stance. My name is Sam."

"Names Barnard Harrison, served for four years, its been six years since leaving the Marines. Barnard looks nervose; he is stalling either trying to think up a lie or build up the courage to share his story. Instead of pressuring him I think waiting is the best option. I'll find out more about his character when he chooses between lie and truth.

My ability to read others is not the best, but I hold my own well. Dad made us go through endless drills on reading faces and body language. I hated it then, but even I have to admit its come in handy over the years. That also means it's hard to lie to Dean, not that I have in a long time now.

Barnard takes a few deep breaths; his shoulders relax some. He still looks tense and flinches to loud noises, but he doesn't look as uncomfortable as before. His voice is such a low octave its difficult to understand him at first. "I was medically discharged due to mental health issues. Now I know I have PTSD, but that was managed well that's not what changed me. I should have reported the PTSD once I realized it but I knew that is the fastest way to get discharged. I wanted to stay; I enjoyed my job, I helped others."

"When I got home I was put on a waitlist for a therapist after months of waiting they would only cover ten sessions. I couldn't find any work other than entry level. I tried working, grocery stores, auto shops, restaurants each time I only made it through for a few weeks before um the panic attacks would start."

"Over time I couldn't afford my bills and lost my apartment then my car was repoed leaving me to the streets. Since then I've been out here alone, I don't enjoy stealing. I fight it as long as I can, but when I'm so hungry, I feel faint I cave in. I wouldn't hurt anyone and have refused to join gangs around here no matter their pressure. One of these days they are going to stop "offering" and just kill me."

"Oh, God I can't believe I just told you all of that. I can leave you alone now I don't want to bother you. I'm sorry, really I'm sorry for stealing from you."

His expression tells me all I need to know; he was telling the truth. He isn't a violent drug addict thief; he just wants to survive. It's obvious he doesn't think he deserves respect. His self-esteem is low, his determination to only break the law when life or death is impressive. This man just needs some help, I don't mind helping him its that, or he possibly starves. 

"You are not bothering me, remember I invited you to sit with me," I tell him giving him my most sincere smile. He smiles back at me; I think that is the first genuine smile I've seen on him.

"I'm going to call my brother quick, please stay right here," gently I say hoping he doesn't interpret my request as a threat or order.

Dean answers after the second ring, "What?"

"Hey, are you still here?"

"Yeah why?" he sounds somewhat concerned and curious.

"Nothing is wrong OK, look I'm bringing someone with me ok. I'll explain more when we get there."

"What person, how do you even know this person. Did you check if this person is a demon or some other evil monster?"

"Just trust me, we can test him when we get there if that makes you happy," I respond giving him what he calls the puppy dog eyes. Even though he can't see them, he will hear it in my voice.

He hesitates. It's clear he doesn't want to say no, but he's always struggled with telling me no. "Fine," he growls out.

"Listen, Barnard; everything is fine, I just need you to come with me. You're not in danger. I just want to introduce you to my brother. We will be out in the open with people all around OK."

He takes a few moments to think it over, "Um OK but anything crazy I'll yell and draw attention."

"That's understandable, follow me. Don't forget your water there," pointing to the water bottle on the table.

Once we make it to the car, I introduce him to Dean and Cas. Dean is respectful but also allows some of his suspicions to show.

"Barnard can you tell him what you told me. I would be he will be able to determine if you are saying the truth by watching you speak," I inform him.

We all listen to him telling his story; it's a sad story that shouldn't have happened. Dean must have caught something that I didn't though because the first thing he says is, "So if it wasn't the PTSD that caused you the distress that affected your ability to serve what was it?"

_Wow, I didn't catch that before, how does Dean do that?_

Barnard's body stiffens up, and he looks like he is going to panic. He starts to stutter, "Um, It was um, no never mind you wouldn't believe me. No one ever has before, and then they think I'm crazy."

Dean and I make eye contact, both thinking the same. We've heard that before from other supernatural witnesses. Almost the same exact words every time. 'No one believes me, and they think I'm crazy.' We can both relate to his situation only difference is we don't talk about it to civilians.

This time it's Dean that puts a gentle, sincere expression on his face. He uses the voice he uses on victims. "Try us; we've heard some out there kind of things before."

"Ah..." he hesitates It's clear he still doesn't think its a good idea to tell us. Dean doesn't waste any of his time trying to talk him into it.

"Alright come with me, Dean walks to the other side of the Impala. There is less of a chance of anyone witnessing anything. I'm not sure what his plan is though. Barnard timidly follows him, continuously scanning the crowd in case he needs help.

Dean pulls out a knife, Barnard backs up looks like he is going to make a scene. "Woah, Woah calm down, look at me," Dean half asks and half orders the scared homeless man. Barnard turns slightly to see Dean, still on the edge of running. Dean holds the knife close to himself then slices it into his palm causing Dean to hiss. Not too deep but not shallow either, a good amount of blood is pooling up in his palm.

Barnard's mouth drops open, and his eyes widen, "Wh...wh...what are you doing?"

"No worries," Dean says turning his palm, so the blood falls to the ground showing a clear view of the wound. "Cas can you help me out with this," he requests as he drops the knife on the ground showing Barnard its safe. "Barnard come closer so you can see this."

Barnard cautiously inches closer then gasps when Cas heals the wound. Clearly not thinking he grabs Dean's hand to inspect. I step closer, my brotherly protective instincts kicking in. "Sammy it's fine he isn't going to hurt me," Dean reassures me.

"How? How is this possible?" he blurted out.

Dean gestures over to one of the tables on the other side of the parking lot. Barnard numbly follows us there; he appears to be immersed in thought.

Once we are all seated I attempt to calm him, "Not everything in this world is black or white, there is a lot of things that cant be explained by science. We have seen things that would shock most so we will not mock you. Tell us what happened, maybe we can help," I give him my most pleading eyes, for some reason I feel like I'm meant to help this man.

Barnard takes a deep breath before nodding, "Well me and a few other guys were making our rounds when suddenly a man or I'm not sure what he was, attacked my friend Jim. Jim was a strong guy but this man or thing took him down easily. Two other of my men jumped on him/it but were thrown off like they weighed nothing. When It came towards me I shot it, it didn't stop so I shot it again in the head. I continued shotting its head till it slowed down. It snarled at me with these scary extra set of teeth, they looked sharp. After unloading my, whole gun it was still advancing on me. It's head was bearly attached anymore, I didn't know what else to do so I grabbed my knife and cut the rest of its head off. Then it finally stopped moving. Jim didn't make it; his head hit a rock when he was thrown on the ground. My other men we roughed up but nothing life dangering, they spent one day in the medic tent."

"After the other two men that saw that thing or monster attack us denied seeing anything odd about the thing. They claimed it was just a local man that tried to rob us; the upper officers dropped the investigation. I tried to get anyone I could to listen to me, all they had to do was look inside its mouth. I was told that the body was already destroyed since no one claimed it. A few days later I was discharged, no real explanation just said medical discharge due to mental health concerns. Look I get it if you don't believe me, I wouldn't either If I wasn't there." When Barnard finally looks up to our faces, he appears shocked. "Wait you believe me don't you," he whispers in an excited tone of voice as his face lit up. 

I can imagine after all those times of being dismissed or treated crazy, to have anyone believe you must be a big relief. We all nod to confirm his statement. "We believe you because we have also seen them and fought them, what you were up against was a vampire. The only way to kill it is to decapitate it, bullets won't work," I inform him.

"I knew it, I knew I wasn't crazy or seeing things. That thing has haunted my dreams for years, everywhere I go I wasn't sure if any more were nearby ready to attack. Wait a minute, so what are you?" He questions pointing at Cas, "Cause no human can heal someone like that."

"I am an angel of the Lord, I won't hurt you," Cas reassures him. 

"Oh, OK," Barnard says then shrugs. Dean and I share a look; he is handling this too well. 

"Why are you not freaking out?" Dean questions him.

"Seeing is believing, I've always been someone that needs to see to believe. Once I see it I accept it; I've never been one to be in denial, its a waste of time. Can't hide just because you don't want to believe something or you're scared of it. It's better to accept it and prepare for the next time that situation repeats. Not that I think vampire attacks are common but at least I know now. I'm guessing I'll have to find a way to get a knife."

"We will be right back," Dean tells Barnard. Dean leads Cas and me about ten feet away to talk.

"Dean I'd like to help him out, I was thinking maybe getting him some groceries and setting him up in a motel for a week. Maybe give him some money, it's already getting cold outside, I don't want him starving or freezing to death," I purposely allow my concern to come out in my voice. 

Dean huffs and rolls his eyes, "Alright we will help him. You've always been such a softie." 

"Jerk." I roll my eyes at Dean before I walk back to Barnard. 

"Bitch," Dean mocks as Cas, and he follows me. 

"Barnard we would like to help you out if you will let us," I tell him.

"Oh, Um I don't know. That wouldn't be right, you guys wasting your money on me," he mutters out looking down clearly ashamed. 

"If the situation was different and my dad needed help I would be upset if no one offered and if he didn't accept it. In honor of our father let us help you," I urge him. He looks up from the ground, his eyes appear to be watering as he nods his consent. We all quickly look away in an attempt to pretend none of us noticed the emotions showing in his eyes.

He clears his throat a few times then quickly wipes his face off, "Thank you," he says a slight roughness to his voice. 

"Before we can go we need to check you first," Dean tells him. The man steps back, and Dean quickly tries to reassure him of his safety. "Man we are not going to hurt you, look," Dean says as he takes his flask of holy water out and taking a sip and passing it to me. I take my sip holding the flask away from my mouth so he can see the water actually going in my mouth. 

"See nothing happened, this is just water that's been blessed. Holy water like you find in a church; it won't hurt you as long as you are human," I inform him.

"Ah, OK," he mutters out as he reaches out for the flask. Dean is already reaching for Ruby's knife prepared to defend us if needed. Fortunately, it's not required, no reaction when he takes a sip the same way as me so we can see the water going into his mouth.

Dean puts the blade back before Barnard has a chance to notice it than he tells him, "OK, good you passed," Barnard looks relieved to pass a test he didn't understand. "Follow us to "Baby," and we can do one more test," Dean says not leaving any room for argument as he walks ahead of us. I know what has to be done, but I hope it doesn't scare Barnard. 

When we reach the Impala Dean is already prepared, Cas and I subtly arrange ourselves, so Barnard is blocked from escape. Can't let him run away if he doesn't pass this test. Being in public, I don't know what we would do if he doesn't, but there is no way he is getting into the car before being tested. Again Dean pulls out a silver knife, this time Barnard doesn't seem scared. He just waits for instructions and again is shocked when Dean cuts a three-inch slice into his forearm. Dean holds it out to show Barnard the result but didn't explain the test again. 

I think he should know what the test is, taking the knife from Dean I begin to explain, "Several different types of monsters are allergic to silver if you are not human your skin will react. Cas is here so he can heal you right after and if you want you can be the one to cut yourself." Dean clears his throat not happy about me offering a knife to him; I give him a look that says it will be fine.

After cutting myself and showing him the lack of a reaction, I hand over the knife to him. Cas moves a little closer to him. "Are you not worried about cleaning the knife before exchanging it?" He asks.

"Cas will heal us, so we don't have to worry about any infection."

His eyes flash recognition then joy, I can't understand what's to be joyous about here. He makes the cut and holds his arm out for us to see, again passing the test. As Dean reaches for the knife, he makes sure to let his iron ring touch him, no reaction to that either. We are satisfied, those tests cover the majority of monsters. Cas heals me, and Dean then moves on to Barnard, for some reason its taking longer. Dean and Cas exchange looks, I know that look even if not aimed at me. It's the I'll tell you later look, and if there were anything dangerous he wouldn't wait, so I'm not worried.

A strong wind blows over us bringing with it the aroma of fried cakes; Dean looks a minute away from drooling. I offer to get him some, keep him happy will help when he hears how Barnard and I met. The corners of his mouth pull up into a grin as he nods to my offer, it doesn't take long to get it. 

All four of us get in the car, and Dean drives to a grocery store first. The looks people direct towards Barnard make me angry, he deserves respect just as anyone else does. He doesn't seem to notice it, or he is used to ignoring it, either way, it's not ok. Usually, Dean does the grocery shopping on his own, after today I won't be coming with him again. This must be some sort of promotion or advertisement day, throughout the store are free samples stands. At each one, Dean would grab a handful of samples before the store clerk could stop him. Walking around with him stuffing food into his mouth was embarrassing, he started getting more looks than Barnard.

We stocked up on foods that Barnard said he likes; it took convincing to get him to tell us what he likes. Then I had to talk him into letting me get him a few pairs of pants and shirts. I handed him some cash so he could pick out underwear and toiletries. He tried to refuse but changed his mind when he saw the determination on my face; I wasn't going to back down. After we cashed out, Dean drove us to a motel, not the crappiest one either. If he got robbed or killed there, all this would be pointless. Dean checked in giving a fake name, as usual, I guess we could have given Barnards name, but neither of us thought about it. Using aliases is a habit now, plus we used a fake credit card so had to match the names.

Getting him all settled in the motel, bringing in the groceries and other purchases we all take a seat. Dean hands him some money and a prepaid phone. 

"OK, I really appreciate all this but why are you doing this, what are you getting out of this," Barnard demands. I can understand that, why trust us this does look suspicious.

"We don't get anything from this we just..." Dean cuts me off.

"Speak for yourself, sure your not getting anything out of this. I see this as an investment," Dean tells him. He looks worried now, looking for exits or ways to defend himself.

"Dean look what you did, why would you say that?" I question him.

"Because its true, I have good intentions though. That phone I gave you has our numbers programmed into it, but it also has a friend of ours programmed into it. His name is Garth if you want a job he can help you. I'll call him an vouch for you, this isn't a normal job. He will train you to become a hunter like us and send you out in teams when he feels you are ready. This job doesn't really have a paycheck, but expenses will be paid for you while training. After that, they will teach you how to make some money. You have to decide if you want this, you can call him up and speak to him. If you decide you change your mind during the training you can back out no issues," the more Dean says, the more shocked I become.

"Dean, this is a dangerous life why would you offer this."

"He can choose for himself; Garth won't let him go in unprepared. It's a better option than starving to death on the cold ground. He was military, I'm sure he knows how to handle himself in hand to hand and weapons. May need a refresher, but he can train with the other hunters there.

Breathing in and pushing air out a few times helps to calm me and gives me a moment to think this through. "You're right."

"What did you just say? Come on say it again. Yeah that's right I was right, and you were wrong," Dean hollers while pointing at me.

"Grow up, go knit me some socks or something," that wipes that smirk off his face.

"It's crochet," Dean mumbles. 

"Alright Barnard, it was nice to meet you. We have to head out now, consider your options, give Garth a call. He is a great guy really and if you need to, give us a call. I hope to see you again," I say. 

After we all shake hands and Barnard again thanks us, we head out once we are in the car I notice a warmth on my leg. There is nothing on my leg suddenly I realize what is happening. "Dean quick pull over," I holler out. As Dean is pulling over, I take the crystal out of my pocket and hold it up for them to see, the glowing increases in intensity until it is a bright orange. A deep feeling of gratitude washes over me consuming me until every muscle is relaxed. 

"Which one was that?" Dean asks. 

"That was the compassionate trial," I respond grinning.

"That doesn't make any sense that man wasn't, 'Underserved' the trial says, 'Show compassion to the underserved' how can this count?" Dean asks.

"Um well it might be because he pickpocketed my wallet, that's how I met him," Dean's eyes widen as I'm speaking. 

"What and you let him near us?" Dean shouts.

"Look I talked to him, he didn't want to steal, he was just hungry. You know sometimes that's the only way to get food." I hate bringing that up, using that against him. Dean knows sometimes it has to be done, and he spent time in a boys home when he was caught stealing food for us. Dean's face changes from anger to understanding. He just nods showing his agreement. 

"Cas why did it take longer to heal Barnard then us?" I ask.

"He had more issues that needed healing, in addition to the wound we were present for his body had tumors. Throughout his body and one in his brain, he wouldn't have lived more than a few more months," Cas explains nonchalantly.

_Wow!_

"That's crazy, good thing we met him before he died," Dean whispers. I don't know about them, but I have no Idea what to say other than agreeing with Dean. 

We take a moment in silence each of us deep in thought to think about Barnard. Dean sits up turning back to facing the windshield before he can begin driving again I grab the bag on the floor in front of me. It's a small bag that fits into my jacket pocket. 

Handing it over to Dean he looks suspicious of my smirk, "Calm down its a gift," I tell him rolling my eyes. 

He opens the bag takes the shirt out gives me a dirty look. My smirk has turned into full out laughter, Cas is also laughing with me. It's a bright pink shirt with a picture of an old cartoon lady. With words printed on it, 'This grandma loves her knitting' Dean throws the shirt at me. The evil look he is giving me isn't bothering me at all neither is the curse words he is muttering.

"Damn it, It's CROCHET!" he shouts at me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to update, I'll try to get them done faster in the future. Hope you enjoy, leave comment or kudos just to bring me joy. :)


	7. Sam's reward part 4

  Sam P.O.V.

Cas as blunt as always doesn't understand how I could be uncomfortable. He is not trying to embarrass me for fun but trying to help me complete the trials.

"Man you don't ask people that, plus I don't want to know that about my brother," Dean admonishes him.

"I've come to understand talking about sexual acts is uncomfortable for humans. Is that not what we need for the trial?" Cas questions as he defends himself.

"Cas does have a point; we've been sitting here asking you questions for three hours now. Maybe this is the right direction, does it make you uncomfortable or cause you any fear?" Dean asks.

"You know it does," shifting in my seat and avoiding looking at them.

"Princess stop being such a prude, come on tell us," Dean mocks me earning a scolding look from Cas.

_There is no way I'm going to answer them._

"I don't understand the issue, why are humans secretive about their sexual pleasures. For example, I very much enjoy when Dean..." Dean's hand covers Cas's mouth.

"Hey, hey don't continue that," Dean rebukes him.

"Who is the prude now?" Yes, I'm behaving childishly.

"Don't turn this on me; I'm not the one trying to find their soul mate. I already have mine."

"Dean, do you really believe that?" Cas questions, hope, and affection in his eyes.

"Of course I do," Dean responds they are now staring at each other.

_Get a room._

Great now they are holding hands whispering to each other. Dean pulls Cas closer and kisses him. With a smirk and raised eyebrow Dean asks Cas, "Do you want me to do that thing you very much enjoy?"

Cas's eyes widen before he smirks, standing up he pulls Dean towards their bedroom.

"Come on guys," I shout out.

I can hear them; they haven't even made it to their room before they start. I'm not sticking around to listen to this, calling out, "I'm going for a walk, I'll have my phone." Neither acknowledges me, not that I thought they would. Grabbing my phone and keys, I head outside. I could drive somewhere, but a walk will give me time to think.

I know most of this area, running miles every morning gets boring if you go the same way every time. I've changed my route many time, so I recognize most if not all the surrounding area. There is a park about half a mile away with some benches. It's getting kinda late not quite dark or light; there are only a few people out. Most likely they're at their homes having dinner with their family's.

That is what I want, nothing fancy just to spend time with the one I love. Eat dinner together with our family, talk about our day. As I get closer to the park I hear odd sounds; I'm not able to figure out what they are until I hear a woman scream.

Running fast towards the sound, I see a man pulling a woman towards the forest on the edge of the park. She is struggling and yelling; she kicks him causing the man to stumble. That gives me enough time to get there before he gets her in the forest.

First I push him away from her and move her behind me. The man straightens up trying to be intimating, yes he is slightly taller than me. Which surprises me, I'm usually the tallest person around. Height doesn't mean he can fight though.

"Just walk away, mind your own business," man spits out at me.

"No, I don't think so, leave the lady alone. Clearly, she doesn't want to go camping with you."

"Alright you asked for it," he says as he moves into a fighting stance. He pulls out a knife; the blade is about six inches long.

Moving the woman farther behind me I match his stance; he advances on me first. Patiently I wait till he is close enough then dodge his attempt to cut me and punch him in the side. He grunts before trying again, sidestepping him I hit him right where his kidney is.

His back arches in pain, letting out a yelp before attempts to turn around, he is getting slower now. I'm able to grab both of his arms and pull them behind him holding them in place. I use my other hand to remove the knife and toss it away from us. He struggles which brings us down to the ground as if that will help him. Holding his wrists, I put my leg in between his and push my elbow into his back between the shoulder blades causing him to groan.

"Do you have anything in your purse that I could use to restrain him," I ask the woman.

She is a tough woman, no tears just anger and disgust on her face that disappears when she looks to me. Opening her purse, she digs through it, "Um, I have my cell phone charger, Oh and I have a pair of pantyhose,"

"I'll use those thank you," I tell her reaching for them while holding him.

She blushes, "I promise they are clean, never worn just in there for an emergency," she stutters. I don't think it is fear but the embarrassment that caused her to stutters. She may be a private person so showing her pantyhose is most likely uncomfortable.

The man starts struggling again, "Calm down there, or I will knock you out, you going to behave now?" I threaten him. He nods, either giving up or planning a different way to escape. I make sure to tie him up tight connecting the restraint to his legs too. He looks amusing, laying on his stomach on the grass with his legs bent up. He looks like the legs of a rocking chair, If I push on his feet will he rock back and forth. The more he struggles, the tighter the knots get.

The woman lets out a nervous giggle, now that the adrenalin has worn off she could go into shock. She does look paler than before, and on closer inspection, she is shaking. It's not that cold out here, I remove one of my overcoats and place it on her shoulders. I'll watch her in case she gets worse.

"Do you have anyone you can call to come and meet you here?" I ask her. I'm sure she wants to call the police, but I can't be here for that, and there is no way I'm leaving her here. Tied up that man could get out and attack her again.

"Shouldn't I call the police?" she says.

_What am I going to do now?_

"Um, Id prefer if you waited till I leave," my voice comes across as pleading, but I don't care. I don't know what else to say, none of our usual lies would explain not wanting the police to see me.

She tilts her head, curiosity instead of fear in her eyes. "Why?" She asks.

_Great! I knew she would ask, but I hoped she wouldn't._

Stepping a little closer to her I make eye contact. I hope this works; Dean has always said I could do anything with this look. He refers to this expression as puppy dog eyes.

"Listen I was framed for crimes I haven't committed. I help people; I don't hurt people. I really can't be here when the police get here," I whisper to her, so the man doesn't here.

She stares into my eyes, analyzing them. It feels like forever before she smiles at me. It's nerve-racking waiting for her to decide. "I can see the sincerity in your eyes; you are a good person. You radiate, compassion, loyalty, and love," she says.

A gasp escapes me when I feel a warmth on my leg. I know that feeling, turning slightly in an attempt to hide the crystal. I have to see it, the color it shines is essential.

The crystal shines a bright red, this time filling me with a feeling of relief. She moves closer, to hide it I proceed to put it back into my pocket. The warmth hasn't left the crystal yet. Looking down at it in my hands, I'm shocked to see it is now glowing green also. Now I'm feeling a sense of contentment and peace.

Before I'm able to hide the crystal, she has made it to my side and is now looking at the crystal. She doesn't appear to be scared or spooked out; she seems curious. She leans close to me and whispers, "So you're a witch too?"

_Oh, come on, I hope she is joking._

Continuing to keep an eye on the attacker I respond in my most non-threatening voice, "No I'm not, I'm a hunter. This spell is helping me find my soul mate." I tell her the truth worried about what that could do to the crystal if I lie right after completing the task.

"Oh," she says taking a step back.

"I won't hurt you; I promise," I inform her. She gives me that look again that says she can see inside me to my soul.

After a moment she relaxes, "I believe you, can't believe I'm trusting a hunter. If my mom saw me now, she would never stop yelling at me."

_If my dad saw me trusting a witch, he would freak out._

"I can call my husband to come here and wait for the police with me," she offers.

"That's a good Idea, I'll wait with you," turning back to the struggling man, "Buddy I'm still watching you, you're just making the knots tighter the more you fight."

While we wait we talk, I explain the spell to her. She was fascinated with it. Then she tells me what kind of magic she practices and that she was born with the gift. Hearing that is a relief, knowing she didn't get her powers from a demon, but by birth. She practiced white magic and gave me her number in case I ever need a witches help. I call it to save it in my phone, that way she also has my number.

We have been talking for about twenty minutes before I realize I don't know her name. I don't want to leave her contact name in my phone as witch. "My name is Sam Winchester," I say to her. Her eyes widen, I'm guessing she has heard the stories about Dean and me.

"I've heard of you and your brother; all the stories say you are ruthless witch hunters in addition to killing monsters," the last part of that she blurts out. I'm guessing she wasn't planning on telling me that I'm rumored to be ruthless.

"Not to witches that use white magic, only the ones hurting and killing people. We, as you saw a bit ago also use magic, not near as much as I'm sure you do. We use it to summon, break curses or in a rare occurrence something that benefits us like the soul mate spell."

"My name is Nicolet Masters," introducing herself while holding out her hand to shake mine. As we are shaking hands, an old beat up black Toyota pulls up with a man in it.

_She is definitely not using her magic to get rich._

"Listen if you need help call me or if a hunter is hunting you call me. I'll help clear up any misunderstandings, OK," waving goodbye as I move into the woods.

I stay hidden as I watch the police pull up, the attacker starts yelling about witches and a large man. Once he said witches the cops discounted anything else, he said, while shaking their heads.

One cop says to his partner, "Aw he's embarrassed that a woman a quarter of his size took him down." Both cops laugh as they push him into the car and leave. Before pulling away Nicolet and her husband look towards my direction and smile. Holding hands, they get inside the car and drive off.

Looking at my phone, I check the time; it's been more than an hour I hope those two are done by now. I want to tell them what happened; I'm so excited. I don't care if Dean says I look like a teenage girl with the latest gossip.

Sadly when I get back to the bunker its obvious, they are not done. I make sure to make noise as I head to my room so they know I'm back. I wish I could say that gets them to quiet down.

While I wait for them, I eat dinner and start reading a book on ancient spells. My mind keeps drifting, wondering what my soul mate will be like. What will he/she look like, tall, short, brown hair or blond? So many different possibilities, I don't care about appearances as long as she/he is not a monster. I can't even imagine what I'd do then let alone Dean.

Will he/she want to live in the bunker or move somewhere else. What if this person is already married or has kids. Pulled out of my thought when I hear Cas and Dean leaving their room.

"I still don't understand why he wouldn't answer the question," Cas says, sounds like he attempted to whisper but I still heard him.

"Cause you don't ask anyone what their sexual fetishes are," Dean explains. I hear Dean groan; I can picture him rolling his eyes. I wonder how many times he has tried to explain this to Cas.

"But wh..." Cas stops speaking when he sees me.

"Hey, I need to talk to you guys about the tasks," I tell them. My legs are bouncing in excitement.

"We can't; Dean said we don't talk about those things," Cas assures me looking to Dean for confirmation.

"Not that Cas and it doesn't matter now, I completed the task along with the strength task," both look shocked.

"What? How?" Dean pulls up a chair sits across from me so Cas can sit next to him. They always sit on the same side of the table thinking I don't know their holding hands. Sometimes they hide it and others neither minds showing PDA. Doesn't make sense to me, I'll let anyone and everyone see me hold my soul mates hand.

I explain to they what happened at the park; both were shocked. Not only were they surprised about the tasks completed but also the witch. At first, Dean wasn't happy I gave her my phone number. He quieted down when Cas reminded him that I didn't give our address just a phone number.

"I can't believe it," Dean says sounding amazed.

"I know me either, two in one day," I respond.

"No, not that I meant, I can't believe you found anyone taller than you," he mocks me.

"Defeat a giant on a field of green, Uh I guess this makes sense. Good thing we don't have to find a giant," Dean says.

I'm ready for bed standing up I start walking out of the room. Right before I leave the room, I turn to them. "Hey, why do you guys hide that your holding hands under the table but not everywhere else," I ask them curiously.

"Aw isn't that cute, he thinks that's what we are doing with our hands," Dean says using a voice usually reserved for children. Both smirk at me before laughing.

"Eww gross," my face scrunches up in disgust before I turn and leave the room quickly.

_I'll never be able to eat meals with them again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short compared to the other chapters. I wasn't planning on two tasks being completed in the same chapter, but It fit too well. 
> 
> Sam took a chance telling her the truth.
> 
> I'm hoping the next one will be funny. I'm struggling with it so it may take a little longer. 
> 
> About three more chapters left to go.


End file.
